My family
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: CJ comes to town and wants Mordecai back, but mordecai rejects because he already has Margaret and His daughter Kennedy. So CJ comes up with revenge and puts it on the person he would not want anything to happen to. Kennedy. Rated t for a little violence..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story it's gonna be about CJ wanting mordecai again but he says no because he already has Margaret and his daughter Kennedy. So she wants revenge and she wants to put revenge on his daughter to get him to love her so enjoy :) btw I do not own regular show :)**

Margaret and Mordecai have been married to each other for 13 years. Their life has been perfect. They even have a daughter named Kennedy Danielle Quintel. She looks like Margaret except she has purple feathers. She is 8 years old.

at their house, Kennedy was playing with her doll. Kids at her school make fun of her for having a doll, but she didn't care. Right now she was wearing a disney princess dress with a tiara. Mordecai was watching her outside in a chair.

"hey daddy look! Sally is a fairy princess" Kennedy said.

"that's cool but you wanna know who my princess is?" mordecai said.

"who?" Kennedy said tilting her head.

"my princess is you!" Mordecai picked her up and started tickling her. She was laughing crazy.

"daddy s-s-stop it tickles" Kennedy said between laughs. They stopped when they saw Margaret's car come in the driveway. When she got out, Kennedy ran to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey there my sweet princess Did you have fun today" Margaret said with a smile.

"yep today Sally was a fairy princess" she said.

"that's great honey now go inside its getting dark"

"ok mommy" and Kennedy ran inside.

"hey sweetie" Margaret kissed Mordecai.

"hey how was work"

"exhausting" Margaret said.

"well I hope your not to exhausted for tonight." Mordecai said putting his hands on her waist.

"oh don't worry I won't" Margaret said flirty.

"come on let's go inside" and they went inside. When they got inside Margaret started cooking. Mordecai went upstairs to check on Kennedy. When he opened the door, he saw Kennedy watching TV.

"hey there Kennedy whatcha watching" mordecai said hopping on her bed.

"Dora" Kennedy said with a smile.

"cool" Mordecai said. but something was bugging Kennedy. He could tell.

"is something wrong Kennedy?"

"no daddy" Kennedy said.

"okay I just want to make sure. If there is you can come get me or mommy. Ok?" Mordecai said.

"okay daddy"

"okay dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Mordecai said and then he closed the door.

mordecai went downstairs.

"is Kennedy okay" Margaret asked.

"yeah but I can tell something's bugging her though." Mordecai said.

"don't worry she might be fine" margaret said.

"I guess"

* * *

After everyone had dinner, Margaret and Mordecai tucked Kennedy in.

"goodnight sweetie" Margaret said and kissed Kennedy.

"goodnight mommy"

"goodnight Kennedy" Mordecai said And kissed her forehead.

"goodnight daddy"

Mordecai and Margaret turned off her lights and closed the door. When Kennedy saw her parents out of sight, she grabbed Sally.

"oh Sally, I just don't wanna go to school tomorrow, patty will just bully me." Kennedy sighed and went to sleep.

**that's chapter one :) I hope you guys like it so far cuz this story will continue :) please leave reviews and hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review I didn't think someone would like this story here is chapter 2 :)**

The next morning, Kennedy got up and went to get dressed for school. The 8 year old put on a pink shirt, with a plaid pink skirt, and some tennis shoes. Kennedy walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mommy" Kennedy said.

"Morning sweetie here's some cereal" Margaret poured Kennedy some fruit loops.

"where's daddy?" Kennedy looked around.

"your father is grocery shopping and I have to go to work so your uncle rigby and aunt Eileen is taking you to school.

"yay! Uncle rigby and auntie eileen!" Kennedy said in excitement. After she ate, she brushed her teeth and was ready. She heard the doorbell and ran to open the door.

"Hi uncle rigby and auntie Eileen" Kennedy said.

"hey kid" Rigby said.

"hi Kennedy is Margaret here" Eileen said.

"yep"

"hi Eileen and rigby thanks so much for taking Kennedy to school it means a lot I just hate working at the coffee shop but I just need the money and-"

"relax Margaret its fine taking Kennedy to school is no problem" Eileen's said with a smile. Margaret crouched down to Kennedy's height.

"you be good to aunt Eileen and uncle Rigby ok?" Margaret said.

"Yes mommy"

"alright I love you and daddys gonna pick you up Ok"

"ok and I love to too" Margaret kissed kennedy's forehead and closed the door.

rigby, Eileen, and Kennedy finally reached the elementary school.

"bye kennedy" rigby and Eileen both said.

"bye" and then Kennedy ran in the school with her doll.

* * *

Mordecai was at the grocery store. While he was getting food he ran into someone.

"oh I'm sorry I-" but mordecai stopped when he saw who it was. CJ.

"mordecai? Is that you" CJ said.

"haha yeah it's me" mordecai said nervously.

"hey I've been trying to find you"

"you have why? mordecai asked.

"because I've been wanting to tell you something. Look I forgive about what happened a Long time ago and I just want to say, I love you" CJ said.

"look CJ you seem like a nice girl but I already have Margaret and my daughter Kennedy" mordecai said.

"aww come on Mordecai ditch them for me"

"no way! Stop being jealous and find someone else you whore! God!" Mordecai then left the grocery shop. CJ just laughed.

"oh Mordecai you have no idea what youve just done" CJ said evilly and left the store.

* * *

During second grade class, Kennedy looked nervously at patty. She was scared of what she was gonna do. When the bell rang the teacher said "lunch time. Go to the cafeteria now" and then all the second graders went to the cafeteria.

Kennedy bought her lunch from the line and went to sit down. She sat down with all the girls, but all the girls left to another table when Kennedy sat down. Kennedy just sighed. She grabbed her doll.

"oh Sally what am I gonna do? I don't have any friends. Well at least I have you" Kennedy said to her stuff doll. Suddenly patty went up to Kennedy.

"ooh look everyone Kennedy is playing with her doll" patty said. Everyone laughed. Kennedy looked embarrassed. Suddenly party grabbed the doll and said "you are is brat" and then patty broke Say.

"oops" patty said sarcasticlly and went off. Kennedy ran to her doll and had tears in her eyes. She started to sob quietly. And then patty made Kennedy trip and Kennedy fell in her lunch. Soon everyone there was laughing. Kennedy was crying.

after school, Kennedy sat on the grass waiting for her dad to come. Suddenly a shadow was covering her. She looked up and saw a cloud lady at her.

"What's wrong kid"

"I had the worst day ever" Kennedy said.

"don't worry things will get better." The cloud lady said,

"thanks"

"so what's your name"

"Kennedy"

"interesting my name is CJ" suddenly CJ saw a car around the corner and ran off.

mordecais car pulled up and Kennedy walked sadly to the car. When she got to the car, Mordecai asked, "what happened?"

"nothing daddy" Kennedy said.

"ok... Lets go" and they drove off. CJ was hiding in the bushes.

"sweet revenge is coming.." CJ Said.

**that's chapter 2 will update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter :)**

When they got home, Kennedy hurried to her room and locked the door. She started to cry and looked at her stuff doll. That mean patty broke it. Kennedy started to cry harder but quietly.

Back downstairs Mordecai was looking upstairs. 'Whats wrong with Kennedy'. 2 hours later Margaret came home. She opened the door and saw Mordecai looking worried.

"what's wrong?" Margaret asked.

"it's Kennedy, she's been in her room for 2 hours." Mordecai said.

"Maybe we should check on her" Margaret said.

"here i'll go talk to her" Mordecai offered. And with that, Mordecai went upstairs. He knocked on her door.

"Kennedy?" He heard her stop crying and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he saw Kennedy on her bed, and she had red eyes from the crying.

"sweetie what's wrong" Mordecai said sitting on her bed.

Kennedy pointed to her doll. Mordecai looked at what she was pointing at and said "someone broke your doll? Who?"

"P-Patty. And she c-called me a b-brat and made f-fall on my f-food" Kennedy said with tears. Mordecai hugged her.

"shhhh it'll be okay Kennedy I promise" mordecai said.

"you sure?" Kennedy said with sniffles.

"of course"

"thanks for cheering me up daddy"

"your welcome princess and don't worry everything will be all right ok" Mordecai said.

"alright" Kennedy said.

"and we'll get you a new doll"

"ok" kennedy said with a smile. Mordecai smiled at her and went downstairs.

"did you find out what was wrong" Margaret said.

"yeah some girl broke her stuffed doll and pushed her in her food..." Mordecai said.

"oh that's terrible" Margaret said.

"I know and you're never gonna believe who I ran into today!" Mordecai said with anger.

"who?"

"CJ!" Mordecai said with total anger.

"seriously?! What did she say?"

"she said she loved me and wanted me to ditch you and Kennedy!"

"that bit-jerk!" Margaret caught herself. She didn't want Kennedy to know those words.

"I know! But at least I hope she's out of the way." Mordecai said.

"Maybe" Margaret said.

* * *

The next day, Kennedy was reading a book during recess. Then Patty came with her group.

"oh look it's the brat that has no life! And she's reading a book aww how sweet. She thinks she's a perfect girl that can read." Patty said meanly.

"what do you want Patty" Kennedy said scaredly.

"what I haven't finished yesterday. Payback." And with that patty punched Kennedy in the eye. Kennedy started to sob.

"oh look the little girl is crying. Why don't you go home crying home to your mommy and daddy! Come on girls" and then patty and the gang left laughing. Kennedy just sat there crying to death and the teachers didn't even care. Even one of them was trying hard not to laugh. Kennedy just sighed and went back to the classroom.

when school was over Kennedy sat on the grass with her head buried in her legs. CJ was looking through the bushes. She smiled. Watching Kennedy cry was making CJ smile. Her plan was working. Suddenly she saw Mordecai's car and stood hidden.

"hey Kennedy how was school?" Mordecai said. But he didn't see her happy face as usual. He didn't even see her face at all. She had her face was buried in her legs.

"we'll talk when we get home." And he drove off. CJ saw patty and smiled. She ran to her and high fives her.

"you did a great job kid" CJ said.

"thanks AUNT Cj" patty said.

**woah! patty is CJ's niece :O what will happen find out and ill update soon :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's next chapter :)**

When Mordecai and Kennedy came inside the house, Kennedy was about to run in her room but Mordecai held on her shirt.

"Kennedy turn around" Mordecai said sternly. Kennedy didn't do anything.

"Kennedy! Turn around!" Mordecai raised his voice more. But she didn't.

"turn around young lady!" And mordecai turned her around and saw her eye.

"oh my god!" Mordecai said. Kennedy ran to her room and sat on her bed. Mordecai Went to her room and sat on her bed also.

"Kennedy who keeps doing this to you?" Mordecai said worried.

"p-patty she keeps bullying me! I try to be nice to her but she just keeps saying mean things and the teachers don't do anything about it even one was trying not to laugh." Kennedy said with tears in her eyes.

"so patty does thIs? What does she look like?" Mordecai asked.

"she is a cloud" Kennedy said.

'could it be one of CJs? Nah I'm sure not' Mordecai thought.

"sweetie if you would like I can do something about Patty" Mordecai said.

"it's fine daddy" Kennedy said.

"sweetie Im only saying all this is that I love you. I'm just concerned about what happens to you and I really don't want anything to happen to you. I love you with all my heart your my princess" Mordecai said with a smile.

"Thanks daddy" Kennedy said with a giggle. And they hugged.

"now lets fix that black eye" Mordecai said. Soon Margaret came home.

"Hey guys I'm home- oh my gosh Kennedy!" Margaret ran to Kennedy.

she looked at Mordecai . "What happened."

"some kid punched her in the eye but it's getting better than it use too don't worry" mordecai kissed Margaret.

"well when you put it that way" Margaret said flirty.

"after dinner lets hop in bed" Mordecai whispered in Margaret's ear.

"ooh I can't wait" Margaret said with a giggle. Then Margaret made dinner and everyone ate.

Just out of Mordecai ad Margarets house, CJ was watching them and was mad.

"darn it! What will make Mordecai come to me!" But CJ saw something through the window. He saw Mordecai pick up Kennedy and lift her in the air. Everyone was laughing. CJ knew what to do. She smiled.

"oh don't worry Mordecai, Kennedy will be in good hands soon." CJ said evilly.

**sorry if its short I'm in a hurry tonight ill update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys new chapter :)**

After dinner Kennedy got in her pajamas and went into the bed. But for some reason no one came to tuck her in. So she went downstairs to get her daddy and mommy. She couldn't find them. She went upstairs and tucked herself in and she turned off the lights. Kennedy was talking to her broken doll.

"I know your broken but I need to talk to you. Mommy and Daddy didn't tuck me in Which is weird. Hey I'm gonna check their room." Kennedy got up and knocked on her parents door. Nobody answered so she opened the door and saw her parents asleep. She went up to Margaret.

"Mommy" Kennedy whispered.

"huh? Oh Kennedy what do you want mommys sleeping" Margaret said sleeply.

"Are you alright mommy?"

"why"

"because you didn't tuck me in mommy" Kennedy said quiet.

"oh baby I'm sorry here ill tuck in sweetie" Margaret said. She picked up Kennedy and tucked her in.

"night baby" Margaret said.

"night mommy" Kennedy said. Margaret kissed Kennedys forehead and went back into her room. ThanK god it's Friday. Margaret went back to bed.

the next morning, Margaret and Mordecai were talking.

"Mordecai, we need a babysitter. Your gonna be gone half of the day and I have work, what are we gonna do" Margaret said.

"we could get rigby" Mordecai suggested.

"like I said, what are we gonna do"

"c'mon Margaret, you can trust Rigby."

"Well... Alright" Margaret said.

"ok ill call Rigby and you get Kennedy up" Margaret said. Mordecai went upstairs and opened Kennedy's door.

"Kennedy" Mordecai said. But no anwser. He didn't see her at all. He started panicking.

"oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my-HOLY CRA-" Mordecai got startled by kennedy.

"what's wrong daddy?" Kennedy said.

"oh man don't scare me like that" mordecai said.

"ok sorry" they then went downstairs.

"ok rigby said he'll be here but I don't know he may take minutes maybe hours I just don't-"

"hey guys whats up" everyone jumped and saw rigby at the door.

"how did you get here so fast" Mordecai questioned.

"I wasn't watching eileen bathing if that's what you were thinking" Rigby said nervously.

"we weren't thinking that" Margaret said.

"and I wasn't e-either" Rigby said.

"ok... Anyways just babysit Kennedy and-"

"woah woah wait you think I'm just gonna do this for free?"

"I'll pay you 50 bucks" Mordecai said.

"I'm in" rigby said.

"ok well be back in 4 hours or more" Margaret said.

"yeah yeah ok" rigby said.

"ok see ya in what She said" Mordecai said.

"bye Kennedy I will see you in 4 hours" Margaret said.

"yeah and ill see you in 3 hours" Mordecai said.

"ok bye mommy and daddy" Kennedy said with a smile.

"bye" and then they both left.

"so what do you want to do kid" Rigby said.

"I want to take a walk around the park" Kennedy said.

"well I guess that's ok" so rigby and Kennedy went to the park. While they were walking, CJ was about to make her first attempt. She was going to kidnap Kennedy! walking, rigby felt like someone was watching them. He just shrugged it off and kept walking.

CJ then ran to them and punched rigby.

"oww what the?!" Rigby said.

"Uncle rigby help!" Rigby looked up and saw CJ holding Kennedy. CJ ran off.

"hey come back here!" Rigby said and ran after her. CJ was too fast and ran off. Rigby was in panic. He was trying to think of something.

"oh uh hey Mordecai and Margaret you know here's a funny thing, Kennedy got kidnap! No no that doesn't sound good" Rigby was trying to think of an excuse.

CJ was still running.

"you little brat hold still!" CJ said. Kennedy suddenly punched her in the face. CJ fell to the ground while Kennedy ran. CJ didn't even bother going after her,

"oh you think this is over well guess what the war has just begun" CJ said evilly.

Kennedy finally saw uncle rigby.

"Uncle rigby!" Kennedy yelled.

"Kennedy!" They both hugged.

"c'mon lets go home" and went back to mordecais house.

**thats the end of this chapter will update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the next chapter :) :)**

When Rigby and Kennedy came home, they were trying to fix her bruise and her leg.

"and then I punched her in the face!" Kennedy said with a smile.

"thats cool kid" Rigby said with a smile. Suddenly they heard a car go in the driveway. It was Mordecai.

"crap!" Rigby said in panic.

"hey wanna play a game of hide and seek? Ok go hide Kennedy" rigby said.

"ok uncle rigby" and Kennedy went to hide. Suddenly the door opened.

"hey Im home-woah what happened to you" Mordecai said.

"oh uh lets just say I'm bad at playing checkers yeah haha" Rigby said nervously.

"okkkkaayyyy so where's Kennedy" Mordecai said.

"oh um we're playing hide and seek" Rigby said.

"really? Well go look got her Mr. Nervous pants" Mordecai said.

"ok..." And rigby slowly walked to the couch.

"dude stop walking slow and Find her!"

"Hmph fine" and later rigby found her. She walked to Mordecai.

"hi daddy" Kennedy said with a smile.

"hey sweetie how are you- Holy crap what happened to your leg and mouth!" Mordecai crouched down and looked at Kennedy. He looked at rigby with a seriously mad face.

"what. The. Crap. Did. You. Do. To. Her." Mordecai growled slowly.

"uh..."

"tell me now or I will slap that crap you call a freakin face now tell me what did you do to her" Mordecai said more angrier."ok we were walking in the park and there's a chance that CJ came and almost kidnapped kennedy" Rigby said,

"CJ DID WHAT?!"

"dude did you listen to me"

"yes I did but CJ almost kidnapped her?!" Mordecai said. He looked at Kennedy.

"are you ok from what happened?" Mordecai said sternly.

"I'm alright daddy" Kennedy said.

"ok now go to your room while daddy has a serious talk with your uncle" Mordecai said.

"ok" and Kennedy went upstairs. When she went up, Mordecai then punched Rigby on the shoulder.

"owwwww dude what was that for?!" Rigby said.

"For takin Kennedy to the park!" Mordecai said.

"Hey don't blame me! She was the one who wanted to go to the park!"

"I'm not blaming my daughter now go home" and then rigby just went home.

back upstairs, Kennedy was playing with her stuff dolls. While she was playing, a shadow appeared. The person opened the window and grabbed Kennedy's shirt. Kennedy turned around and saw who it was.

"DADDY PLEASE HELP ME! DA mmph" Kennedy was duct taped on the mouth. And pulled out the window.

"I got you now" CJ said And ran off. Later, Margaret came home.

"hey sweetie" Margaret kissed Mordecai.

"hey"

"where's Kennedy?" Margaret said.

"oh she's in her room playing and hey I gotta tell you something" And mordecai explained what happened today.

"CJ what!"

"I know but at least she is here" mordecai said.

"I'm gonna check on her" Margaret went up stairs to Kennedys room.

"Kennedy?" Margaret opened the room and saw no one. She then saw a lump on the bed. Margaret just smiled.

"ok Kennedy time to get-huh?" Margaret pulled the covers, and only saw pillows. She suddenly saw the window opened.

"MORDECAI!"

Mordecai ran up the stairs. "what is it?!"

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED KENNEDY!" Margaret screamed.

"WHAT! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A FREAKIN THING"

"CJ!" They both said. Margaret started crying.

"oh M-Mordecai this is terrible! What's gonna happen to our baby girl" Margaret cried.

"I-I don't know but don't worry I'll find her"

"all alone?" Margaret said.

"I'll get rigby to help me but no matter what happens. If I'm dead or alive, I'm gonna find heR. No matter how long it takes" Mordecai said.

"ok good luck and mordecai?" Margaret said.

"what"

Margaret looked determined and said, "kill that lousy bitch".

"I will" and then Mordecai went to get rigby.

**Oh no! Kennedy got kidnapped by CJ! :O sorry for the language just had to put that! Lol ill update soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I havent been updating, I had Pom practice :) here is next chapter**

Kennedy woke up and found herself in a cage. She then saw Cj.

"oh good your awake I see That you look sad. Well don't worry I'm giving you ice cream" CJ said.

"r-really"

"NO YOU BRAT YOUR AN IDIOT! WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU ICE CREAM" CJ said evilly and meanly While laughing.

"I want my mommy and daddy" Kennedy cried.

"Stop crying you brat!"

* * *

Mordecai was running to the park house. He then knocked on the door anxiously. He wasn't really paying attention because benson opened the door and Mordecai was now knocking on Bensons head. Bensons face was red.

"what do you want mordecai I already have to keep one slacker I don't need another one especially when SOMEONE IS HITTING MY HEAD!" Benson said angrily.

"oh sorry benson where's rigby?! Please tell me he's here!" Mordecai said.

"yes he's here, but you can't see him. He's working and he can't slack off."

"no benson please I need him! Please? My daughter is in trouble! Dont you care?!"

"sorry but no" Benson said.

"please benson I need him"

"NO NOW GET BACK TO YOUR HOUSE AND LEAVE NOW"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVER MIND. YOU DON'T EVEN FREAKIN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A CHILD. WOULD IF YOUR DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED? HUH?! WOULD YOU JUST SAY NO TO YOUR FRIENDS FOR HELPING AND NOT CARE FOR YOUR DAUGHTER?" Mordecai yelled. Benson just stared at him and watching Mordecai sob.

"I'll probably never even see her again. I didn't want a-anything to happen to her. And now look. I can't even bring my friend to help. Thanks for nothing" Mordecai walked away, but a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Mordecai here ill get rigby" Benson said and ran off. Rigby then came down and said "hey dude I'm sorry about what happened. And I'll totally help you"

"thanks Rigby now come on let's go look for Kennedy" Mordecai said. And so Mordecai and rigby started the search. While they were on the search, a laptop was on the park bench.

"dude look, it's a laptop! Lets take it" Rigby said.

"dude seriously? Who would leave a good old laptop? Rigby just don't touch it" Mordecai was too late. Rigby already pressed the button and the words video message popped up.

"dude what the crap?! I told you not to touch it!" Mordecai said.

"sorry but when you said 'do not touch it', it made me want to touch it more" Rigby said.

"lets just go" they were about to leave but they heard a voice.

"aww Mordecai and rigby what surprise to see you here" they heard on the laptop.

"no way! It talks" rigby said.

"no you idiot guess again" and the screen popped up and it was CJ.

"CJ?! Tell me right now where you have my daughter. Cuz I swear to god, if you lay one finger on Kennedy, I promise you, you will not even see daylight" Mordecai growled.

"who? Kennedy? Don't worry, I won't touch her" Cj said.

"pheh!" Mordecai sighed in relief but what she now just said scared him. CJ didn't finish her sentence.

"...yet" CJ said evilly.

"daddy?! Daddy please help me! I wanna go home" Kennedy cried.

"shut up! That's it! I'm tired of your complaining! John, get the girl" Cj said.

"no! Don't touch her!"

"See you around. Mordecai." And then the screen went black.

"dude what am I gonna do" Mordecai said as he sat on the bench.

"dude, I saw something interesting there. In the background there was a painting. A painting I always see everyday. I know where they are" Rigby said with a smile.

"dude seriously?! Awesome now come on." And they both ran.

**hey guys I hope you like the story so far :) review please. And I'll update soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**updated this chapter lol :)**

Mordecai and Rigby finally found the house. It was an abandoned house.

"are you sure this is the place" Mordecai asked.

"Thats where I saw it" Rigby said. They both entered it. There was nobody there. Mordecai was angry.

"you Idiot! This isn't anybody here! i thought you knew where she freakin was!" Mordecai said.

"well excuse me! I just-" but they both fell on a trap door. They fell on a chair. Someone then tied them up.

"well I see you found my lair." CJ said.

"where do you have Kennedy?!" Mordecai said angry.

"oh that daughter you call a sweet heart? She's about to be dead. And you get to watch her die" CJ said evilly with a smile.

"and you might wanna meet my little helper. John? Come here" CJ said. John came out. It was the yellow bird with the woodin foot thing (from the episode yes dude yes).

"y-you?" Mordecai said.

"yep I've always hated you Mordecai" John said evilly.

* * *

Kennedy was in the cage. She was crying to death.

"I need to get out of here! They gonna kill me!" Kennedy said in panic. She looked around but saw something. She saw the key! She pulled the laces off her shoe and tied them together. Kennedy then threw the rope and she got the keys. She unlocked the door and noticed something.

"if I walk out the door they'll see me! How am I gonna get out" Kennedy noticed a ladder for a metal bridge with bars. she then started climbing. When she got to the top she could see what was happening.

"*gasp* daddy and uncle rigby" Kennedy said in a whisper. She could hear CJ talking.

"I am tired of this! After I get rid of the little brat, I'm gonna kill you, and that pest you call a friend." CJ said.

"Hey! Don't call rigby that and your not gonna kill anybody while I'm here" Mordecai said.

kennedy gasped. But then she heard something. The bridge then broke and Kennedy fell but hung on the edge. She looked under and saw acid under her.

"AHH!" Kennedy screamed.

"what? How did she get out! Anyways no matter what she'll die anyways. She's under acid" CJ said. Mordecai looked up and saw Kennedy hanging on the edge of the bridge.

"Kennedy!" Mordecai yelled.

"Daddy help! I'm gonna slip!" Kennedy screamed.

"don't worry sweetie daddy is gonna help you! Just hold on tight." Mordecai yelled.

"rigby can you get out of the ropes by biting it with your teeth" Mordecai said.

"I think so" Rigby then bit the rope and he got out. He then untied Mordecai. CJ then grabbed John.

" Ill get rid of that brat! You deal with Mordecai and Rigby." CJ said. John nodded and went to kill Them.. Mordecai and Rigby ran. But John went in front of them.

"your not gonna get away with this" John said.

"John please! Let me through. I neehero help save Kennedy!" Mordecai said.

"no way" John said.

"why do you hate me so much" Mordecai said.

John sighed And said,"did you forget what happened after the movies" John said.

*flashback*

john and Mordecai were walking out of the movies. "Aww man that movie was funny! Robots can't have emotions! Haha" John said. Mordecai was just annoyed.

"hey mordo wanna hang out tomorrow? We are gonna hang out all the time?" John said.

"no" Mordecai said.

"you mean yes?"

"no look your just an annoying pest that annoys people! And by the way, don't ever cal. me mordo" Mordecai walked off. John was shocked and what really got him was what Mordecai mumbled.

"What an idiot. God" Mordecai said.

*end of flashback*

"you hurt my feelings" John said with his head down.

"aww man I'm so sorry. Look I was just mad that Margaret left me and Cj wasn't my friend anymore. Can you please forgive John" Mordecai said.

John stared for a long time until he finally said "I'm sorry but.. Yes!" John hugged mordecai.

"Now go get your daughter back" John said with a smile. Mordecai smiled too and went up the ladder. Rigby went up another ladder. He was looking around.

Kennedy was hanging for dear life. CJ had her shoEs on Kennedy's hands.

"looks like you better say goodbye" CJ said. She was about to push her but someone pushed CJ and CJ fell. She probably fell in the acid.

"daddy!" Kennedy said.

"don't worry I'll get ya" but then something happenEd terribly. It was in slow motion. (Imagine this part in slow motion. It'll make more since.) Kennedy's hand accidently let go of the edge. She was falling and screaming (btw this is slow motion :P) while mordecai was watching in horror. While Kennedy was slowly falling,(slow motion) a small brown figure was on a vine string slowly coming closer to Kennedy. It catches Kennedy. (Everything is now in regular time). They then landed on the other bridge.

MordecaI didnt hear a sound. He opened his eyes and saw rigby catch Kennedy.

"dude oh my gosh you caught Kennedy" Mordecai said with a smile.

"you were lucky I saw that" Rigby said. Mordecai jumped to the other bridge and picked up Kennedy.

"Oh Kennedy" Mordecai hugged her.

"Daddy" Kennedy hugged back.

"come on lets go home" And they all went home.

suddenly a shadow popped up and said "oh Mordecai you think I'm dead. Well guess what. I'm back Mwhahaha" The shadow popped up and... It was CJ.

**this story isn't over yet :) see what I did there lol anyways I'm so sorry guys for not updating. I was doing dance lessons, singing lessons, Honor chorus, and guitar lessons this week. I'm sorry for not updating in a long time il update soon :) hope you guys understand I'm busy a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys just got back from my guitar lessons I can't wait for the concert :) here's the next chapter **

When they got home, Margaret ran to them and hugged them.

"oh my baby" Margaret said.

"mommy I missed you" Kennedy said.

"I missed you too" after they hugged Margaret kissed Mordecai.

"did you kill that twisted bitch" Margaret asked.

"I think so but while I'm around she won't go near Kennedy" Mordecai said.

"well that's good" Margaret said. Margaret went Kennedy and said "Kennedy can you go to your room for a minute and make sure to lock the windows".

"ok mommy" Kennedy said as she walked up the stairs. Mordecai just looked at the stairs.

"don't worry she'll be fine Mordecai Now ill be in our room reading" Margaret said. Mordecai just nodded.

kennedy was looking at the window. She put curtains over it. Suddenly, when Kennedy went to the bathroom, her shirt got attached to a string. When she got it, the attic door pulled down. Kennedy then climbed up the ladder. When she got there all she saw were boxes.

kennedy saw a box that said 'old memories'. Kennedy opened the box and saw a lot of old things. She saw a keyboard (from 'the power'), a tee shirt that said 'Mordecai and the rigbys' (from that episode with the future), a hat that said 'I'm eggscelent' (from the episode with egg challenge), a cologne called dude (from unicorn episode), a controller (when they played video games), and saw a picture of Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen when they went camping.

Kennedy grabbed the box and went back to her room. She put on the Band shirt and the im eggscellent hat. It was too big for her, but she didn't care. She grabbed the keyboard and started playing with it. Luckily, she didn't sing any words. Thank god. Mordecai heard noise so wheney to her room.

"Kennedy? You here" Mordecai opened the door and saw Kennedy fake sleeping with the shirt and hat on her. Mordecai knew she was fake sleeping so he played along.

"oh look Kennedy's sleeping. But too bad, I was gonna give her ice cream" Mordecai said. Kennedy opened her eyes a little but closed them back.

"but I know one thing. She's ticklish" and with that Mordecai tickled her to death. This "woke" her up.

"d-daddy that t-tickles s-stop eheh" Kennedy said. Mt hey bothed laughed and stopped. Mordecai saw what she was wearing.

"whatcha wearin. Sport" Mordecai asked.

"I found this in the attic daddy. I found this box full of neat stuff." Kennedy said.

"that's cool. You look awesome by the way with that shirt" Mordecai said with a smile.

"thanks" Kennedy said.

"ok can you put this back up" Mordecai asked.

"ok daddy" Kennedy took off the hat and shirt and put it back in the box. She went up the ladder and put it back. But something caught her eye. She walked across the room and saw a doll. She picked it up and it was a raggedy Ann doll. Her smile grew wide and went back down.

"mommy! mommy! Look what I found!" Kennedy showed Margaret the doll.

"huh. I don't remember having this when I was young" Margaret said confused.

"maybe the people before had a child that forgot the doll" Kennedy said.

"I guess your right anyways looks like you have a new doll to play with" Margaret said with a smile.

"yeah I'm gonna play with her" Kennedy ran to her room.

"ugh I hate those dolls" Margaret said.

"why" Mordecai said entering the room.

"I don't know the face was creepy I mean the smile, the button eyes" Margaret said.

"well I can see you scared if the face but there not that creepy" Mordecai said.

"I guess your right" Margaret said.

*3 hours later*

Kennedy was brushing her teeth. While Margaret was cleaning the house, she saw the doll. She just saw the Raggedy Ann doll get up by itself. She rubbed her eyes, and saw it back on the ground.

"I guess I imaginated that oh well" Margaret said and walked downstairs. When no one was there, the doll lifted its face With A evil smirk.

it was 11:30 p.m. And everyone was asleep. Kennedy made a miniature bed for the raggedy ann doll. she put it to bed but it wasn't in there. Suddenly, Kennedy woke up to the sound of crashing downstairs. Kennedy got scared. She grabbed a bat and slowly went downstairs.

"ok I could use daddys advice which is if your in a situation like this be prepared with something to hit with or I could use rigbys advice which is scream like a girl and runaway... Ill go with daddy" Kennedy whispered. When she got down the stairs, she was shivering. She finally herby in the kitchen and flaw her raggedy Ann doll standing up.

"U-uh h-h-h-I" Kennedy said scared to death. But what scared her most is when the raggedy Ann doll grabbed a knife and said, "destroy Kennedy, destroy Kennedy" The doll slowly turned and saw Kennedy. She then kept saying "destroy Kennedy". Kennedy then said "you know what I'm gonna use rigbys advice" then Kennedy screamed. "AHHHHHH" Kennedy screamed.

back upstairs, Mordecai and Margaret were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, theory heard a piercing scream. They woke up immediately.

"what was that?!" Margaret said.

"that was Kennedy!" Mordecai said in panic. They ran to her room. They didn't see her. They then heard another scream and the door open. They ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Mordecai heard another scream and heard Kennedy say "GET AWAY! GET AWAY". He looked out the window and saw Kennedy running outside and the raggedy Ann doll chasing her with a knife.

"I told you Raggedy Ann dolls are creepy!" Margaret said.

"I got an idea you help Kennedy and ill go aroun the back" Mordecai said. Margaret nodded and went outside.

kennedy saw Margaret going out the door.

"Mommy!" Kennedy said while running. Margaret picked Kennedy up and they tripped. The doll was about to stab Kennedy, but Mordecai stabbed the doll. The doll fell to ground motionless. Margaret then pulled the dolls head off and saw inside of it was a camera. Mordecai looked at Margaret and said,"I can see why your afraid of raggedy Ann dolls". She nodded.

"Kennedy are you alright?" Mordecai asked.

"y-yep and can I sleep with you tonight daddy and mommy" Kennedy asked.

"of course" and they went to sleep.

*somewhere in the city*

CJ saw the camera die down Of the raggedy ann doll on her laptop.

"ugh! Stupid Mordecai and Margaret. They always spoil my plans. Why can't I get away with my plans." CJ said angry.

"I heard you need revenge on Mordecai" someone said.

"yes I do. Can you help me?" CJ said.

"of course" it said.

"well I'm CJ what's your name" CJ said.

"I'm Gary Bob Fergonson junior"

**cliffhanger lol is this too long? Oh well ill update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

it was a special day for Kennedy. It was her birthday. Kennedy got up sand smiled.

"happy birthday to me" Kennedy said with a smile. She got up and changed into her clothes. She put on a blue shirt with a blue plaid skirt and blue shoes. As you can see her favorite color is blue. When Kennedy walked downstairs she didn't see anyone.

"mommy? Daddy?" She checked the bathroom, her parents room, and everywhere in the house. She didn't know where her parents were. Suddenly the door opened and Kennedy ran to it. But it wasn't her parents. It was Eileen and Rigby.

"happy birthday Kennedy! I can't believe your turning 9!" Eileen said.

"yeah happy birthday" Rigby said with a smile.

"thanks! Where's mommy and daddy" Kennedy asked.

"oh they have airons to do but we are gonna hang out today" Eileen said.

"yay! I get to hang with auntie Eileen and uncle rigby!" Kennedy said in excitement.

"yep now I'm gonna use the bathroom" rigby said and went upstairs. Kennedy looked at Eileen.

"do you like uncle rigby" Kennedy asked.

"a-a little I guess" eileen said with a blush.

Rigby finally came down the stairs.

"hey guys I'm back lets go" Rigby said. Eileen just smirked at him.

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret were at the park house. They all were discussing the birthday plan for Kennedy.

"Ok pops, you do the balloons" Mordecai said.

"yay! Good show! Jolly good show" Pops said.

"Muscleman and high five ghost, you do the decorations." Margaret said.

"aw yeah! You know who else likes to do decorations? MY MOM" Muscleman and high five ghost high fives each other and ran off.

"and skips you do the grand surprise I was talking to you about" Mordecai said. Skips nodded and skipped off.

"I wonder how Eileen and Rigby are doing" Margaret said.

"yeah me too but don't worry. They'll be finE I hope... Now come on. We still have to get cake and presents" Mordecai said.

* * *

Rigby was driving the car. In the back, Eileen and Kennedy were talking.

"so how does it feel to be 9" Eileen said.

"awesome" Kennedy said with a smile.

"hey uncle rigby can I ask you a question?" Kennedy said.

"sure kid ask away" Rigby said.

"why do you stalk auntie Eileen so much" Kennedy asked. Rigbys eyes widened while Eileen had a blush.

"who told you that?! Was it Mordecai?! Not that I stalk you Eileen hehe" Rigby said nervously.

"no one. One time I saw you looking with binoculars at Eileen in the window" Kennedy said.

"Um... Is this true rigby?" Eileen asked.

"ok maybe I kinda watch you but never mind that hehe anymore questions" Rigby said.

"hmm.. Actually yes"

"what is it"

"where do babies come from?"

"oh look we're at the arcade lets go!"

* * *

Everyone was decorating the park. Pops put the balloons on the banner, Muscleman and high five ghost put blue decorations everywhere, and Mordecai, Margaret, and skips were working on the grand surprise.

"ok I think. It's ready. Ok balloons, check. Decorations, check. Cake, presents, and pizza, check and surprise, check. Okay we are ready" Mordecai said.

"I'm so happy little girl is turning 9" Margaret said.

"yeah it's awesome. Ok I'm gonna call rigby" Mordecai said and called rigby.

"hello?" He heard on his phone.

"hey Rigby how's Kennedy doing"

"shes good"

"Ok you can put the blindfold on her were ready" Mordecai said.

"ok and Mordecai I have two things to tell you"

"what"

"one, make sure to put curtains on your windows, and second, make sure you don't tell her where babies come from ok bye" and he hung up. Mordecai was confused what he just said.

"what's wrong" Margaret said.

"I'm just confused what rigby said he said put curtains on our windows and don't tell her where babies come from" Mordecai said.

"huh oh well we should get ready" Margaret said.

* * *

"Where are we going uncle rigby and auntie Eileen" Kennedy said with the blindfold on her head.

"you'll see we're almost here" Eileen said. They finally got to the park. Rigby untied the blindfold. Kennedy looked up and everyone shouted "happy birthday kennedy!"

kennedy gasped and ran to her parents.

"thanks for the party mommy and daddy" Kennedy said.

"your welcome cupcake" Mordecai said.

Later, everyone just ate pizza and cake, Kennedy opened presents, and talked. Then Mordecai said to Kennedy "hey Kennedy I have a grand surprise for you"

"hit it skips!" Mordecai said. Skips lit up the match and lit something. Then fireworks were in the air. Kennedy gasped in excitement. Then one firework said Happy birthday Kennedy and it had her face. Kennedy started crying tears of joy and ran to her father. She hugged him.

"this is the best birthday ever" Kennedy said with a smile.

"happy birthday Kennedy. I love you"

**hope you guys like the chapter ill update soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in a while here is the next chapter :)**

Kennedy was riding her bike around the neighborhood with her uncle rigby. Rigby was running as fast as he can. He couldn't catch up to Kennedy. Kennedy made a stop.

"I did it! Did you see me uncle rigby" Kennedy said in excitement.

"yeah *pants* good *pants* job Kennedy *pants*" Rigby said out of breath. When Rigby caught his breath, he said, "you know your at the age where you don't need training wheels" Rigby said.

"I am?" Kennedy said.

"yeah here ill take them off" Rigby took off the training wheels.

"ok all you do is find a balance and start riding away" Rigby said.

"o-okay here I go" Kennedy started to go off and started riding.

"look at me! I'm riding a bike without training wheels" Kennedy said with a smile.

"your doing great" Rigby said with a smile but immediately lost it and started to look in worry and panic.

"wait Kennedy look out for that-" Rigby said but never finished cuz Kennedys bike tripped over a rock. Kennedy was screaming. Her bike did a flip and Kennedy fell off of it. She was roiling down a hill and started flying in the air. She landed in the tree and then fell to the ground hard. She was bleeding everywhere

"rock" rigby finished. He was in panic and ran down the hill.

"are you alright Kennedy" Rigby asked. No anwser. Suddenly Kennedy woke up. She weakly said "t-take me to the hospital" Kennedy then passed out. She was still alive, just gonna be unconscious for a while. Rigby picked Kennedy up and went to the hospital.

back at Mordecais house, Mordecai car home from work. He went up to Margaret And kissed her.

"where's Kennedy" Mordecai asked.

"oh she's with Rigby riding her bike.

"oh" suddenly the phone raNg. Margaret picked it up.

"hello?" She said.

"h-hey Margaret" RigbY said on the phone.

"hey rigby how's Kennedy doing? Can you put her on the phone."

"Um I don't think I can do that"

"why not" Margaret asked.

"becauseshesinthehospital" rigby said fast.

"what? I couldn't understand you"

"Kennedysinthehospital" Rigby said fast.

"huh. I'm sorry it almost sounded like you just said KennedI was in the hospital! Haha good one rigby what a joke" there was silence on the phone. Margarets eyes widened.

"KENNEDY'S IN THE HOSPITAL! OH MY GOD ILL BE RIGHT THERE" Margaret hung up and ran to Mordecai.

"mordecai! Where are the car keys?! We need to leave right Now" Margaret said.

"why?" Mordecai said.

"Because Kennedy's in the hospital" Margaret yelled.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD LETS GO! OOH IM GONNA KILL RIGBY" Mordecai said in anger. They then left to go to the hospital.

* * *

When they got there, They saw the nurse.

"excuse me do you know where Kennedy Quintel is?" Margaret asked.

"I'm sorry but only her parents can go in and talk to her" The nurse said.

"we are her parents" Mordecai said.

"oh right this way" The nurse led them to the room. They finally got to her room. They saw he. Wearing a cast.

"h-hi mommy and daddy" Kennedy said with a smile.

"hey sweetie how are you feelin" Margaret said.

"I'm fine I just lost a little blood from the fall and i broke an arm but I'm fine" Kennedy said.

"ok baby girl. So how did this happen" Mordecai asked.

"uncle rigby told me I don't need training wheels so he took them off and I started riding but my bike ran over a rock and fell in a tree and on the ground and I passed out but now I'm fine daddy" Kennedy said.

"I'll even right back girls" Mordecai left the room and saw Rigby talking to a bunch of girl nurses.

"and then, I ran to the monster and grabbed the cover and threw it to my friend Mordecai and then the monster ate me! But luckily everything went back to normal because of what I did yeah I did it all by myself" Rigby said to the girl nurses. All of them were 20 year olds. Mordecai grabbed Rigby and walked in private.

"dude what the crap! Those girls were into my awesome stories." Rigby said.

"you wanna know what crap is?! It's you! I can't believe you took off Kennedy's training wheels! She is now in a Freakin hospital because tof you and your dumbness" Mordecai said in anger.

"hey she was ready! If I had a daughter, then she would be riding on a 2 wheel bike already! (Hint hint for later chapters)".

"whatever lets just go back to Kennedy" and then they went back to the room. When they got there the nurse was talking to Margaret.

"okay Kennedy is fine. But I can't let her leave until tomorrow. She only has a broken arm. Not much damage. And only one person can stay with her so thanks" The nurse left.

"here, ill stay with her you can go home" Mordecai said.

"you sure?" Margaret said.

"yeah we'll be fine" Mordecai said.

"okay come on rigby ill give you a ride home to the park house." So Margaret and Rigby left.

* * *

Later in the night, everyone was asleep. Except Kennedy. Mordecai was sleeping in the chair. Kennedy was just scared. There was lightning and thunder going on.

when a big thunder sound went off, Kennedy whimpered. Mordecai woke up when he heard a whimper. He looked at Kennedy.

"are you okay sweetie" Mordecai asked in a whispery tone.

"n-no" Kennedy whispered back. Mordecai sat on her bed.

"so your afraid of thunder? Don't worry everyone is sometimes afraid of something. You were just like me when I was little" Mordecai said. Kennedy just whimpered.

"here ill sleep with you until you go To sleep" Mordecai layed down beside Kennedy. He stroked her hair. Then Kennedy's eyes drifted in a sleep. Mordecai then went to the chair and went to sleep.

**hope you guys like this chapter :) ooh I gave away a later chapter Hint hint later chapter ;) CJ hasn't been around in a while. Well I should shut up and update soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note sorry:**

**hey guys for the next chapter I'm gonna except ONE oc because the next chapter will be about a new neighbor. I will pick the best OC and use it in the next chapter. So as the people say, "may the best Oc begin!" I have no idea what that saying is xD lol and I can't update everyday so ill try and update soon:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I looked at y'all's OCs and the best was... The OC skylar by Mordylvr11 :) congrats and skylar will maybe join someone's side in later chapters :) let me stop babbling and start making the story haha enjoy :)**

The next day, Kennedy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was a Sunday morning. Kennedy usually uses her arms to stretch but she can't this time. She has a cast on her arm. She then got up and went downstairs. She saw Margaret reading a book.

"hey mommy can you help me with something" Kennedy asked.

"sure sweetie what is it" Margaret asked.

"can you help me put on my clothes it's really hard to put them on"

"sure come on" so they went upstairs and Margaret put Kennedy on a Green short sleeve shirt with a blue jean skirt and her high tops. Then Kennedy ate breakfast. Mordecai suddenly came downstairs.

"hey guys after y'all are done eating we need to leave" Mordecai said.

"why daddy" Kennedy asked.

"because we have a new neighbor and its a nice thing to do" Mordecai said.

"I think it's a great idea mordecai" Margaret said and kissed Mordecai on the lips. Mordecai just smiled. Then when everyone was ready, they went next door. Mordecai rang the doorbell and someone answered. It was a lady with sea green eyes and blonde hair with a pink streak in it. She was wearing a white t shirt a fake tie on it blue plaid shorts and a black high converse hightops with a fishnet.

"hello. I'm Skylar and you are?" Skylar said.

"hey I'm Mordecai" Then Skylars eyes popped out.

"Mordecai?! It's me! Skylar. The girl you dated in high school remember" Skylar said.

mordecais eyes opened. "oh... Umm well I hope your over me because I have someone else in my life" Mordecai said.

"who?" Skylar said. Then she saw Margaret and Kennedy. Her eyes widened.

"you picked that girl?! Oh my freakin god. I mean um I'm happy and I'm o-over I-it" Skylar said a little mad.

"oh okay good. Well I'm pretty sure you know Margaret but this is my daughter Kennedy." Mordecai said.

"hi I'm Kennedy" Kennedy said.

"hi I'm skylar" Skylar said. Skylar looked at Kennedy's arm.

"what happened to your arm" Skylar asked.

"oh let's just say a bike incident hehe" Kennedy said.

"oh.. well I guess you guys should leave"

"oh.. I guess we should well bye skylar" Mordecai said. And they left. Right when she saw them out of sight, she closed the door and screamed in anger. She kept kicking the couch.

"Mordecai shall Be mine! Mordecai shall be Mine!" Skylar looked at the window.

"I need to get rid of Margaret and then, that pesky little bird" Skylar said. Suddenly a card plopped through her door. She grabbed it and read it. It said, 'need help trying to get rid of someone? Come to the alley at 9:00 p.m.'. Skylar looked at it and smiled.

"You shall be mine Mordecai. You will love me forever because I love you" Skylar said.

* * *

Kennedy was making a card. She was making it for the new neighbor Skylar. When she was done, she went outside to her neighbor. She then rang the doorbell and Skylar answered it.

"what do you want? I'm trying to see who gets illiminated from American idol" Skylar said.

"I made this for you" Kennedy said giving the card to Skylar. Skylar looked surprised.

"oh umm t-thanks sweetie" Skylar said.

"we'll bye" and Kennedy left. Skylar closed the door and looked at the card. She then just stuffed it under the couch.

it was 8:58 and Skylar was waiting in the alleyway. Suddenly two shadows appeared. Then CJ and GBF Jr. America out.

"hello we heard you wanna get rid of someone" CJ said.

"yes I do" Skylar Said.

"who do you wanna get rid of" GFB JR said.

"a girl nAmed Kennedy and a lady named Margaret" Skylar said. Cj and GFB Jr just smiled.

"well then welcome to the club Skylar. I'm CJ and this GFB JR." CJ said with a smile.

"thank you" Skylar said with a smile.

"ok well tell you the plan tomorrow morning at 5:00 am." CJ said. Skylar nodded and went back home.

* * *

Mordecai was having a nightmare about Kennedy.

dream:

_mordecai woke up and saw himself tieD to a chair. He then saw CJ and Then Skylar laughing maniacally. he saw that they were pulling a lever and Kennedy popped out. She was covered with a black eye and bruises. Her arm was hurting to death._

_"Kennedy! NOO!" Mordecai yelled. Kennedy then screamed and fell in a dark hole. Margaret tried to help her, but Skylar pushed her and Margaret fell in._

_"MARGARET!" Mordecai yelled in horror and looked at CJ and Skylar._

_"pucker up. Diaper boy. Mwhahaha!" _

Mordecai woke up in a flash. His heart was beating fast. He looked at Margaret to make sure she was safe. He then checked in Kennedy's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He then sighed in relief.

"Just a dream" Mordecai said and then went back to sleep

**well that's the chapter :) ****Mordylvr11 helped me with this chapter and I'm sorry for the ones who didn't get picked better luck next time. Will update soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter :) srry for not updating **

Mordecai and Margaret were on the couch watching TV. Margaret was thinking of something. Mordecai noticed.

"hey you ok" Mordecai asked.

"yeah but I have a question. How did you and Skylar get together. And how did y'all break up" Margaret asked. Mordecai sighed.

"well... It started back in high school" Mordecai looked at the fan. Margaret looked at the door. Mordecai said,"Margaret it's the fan"

"oh haha sorry" Margaret looked at the fan"

•flashback•

Mordecai was running. He was late on his first day of high school. He was about to get there, but he ran into someone.

"oh my gosh I'm sorry here ill-" Mordecai looked lovey dovey at the girl. She had beautiful hair with sea green eyes.

"h-h-hi I-I'm m-m-mordecai" Mordecai stuttered.

"hi I'm Skylar my my aren't you a stutterer(btw don't say thats incorrect spelling)" Skylar said.

"oh y-yeah" Mordecai said.

"do you wanna walk with me?" Skylar said.

"sure" and so they walked together to class.

Its been finally 2 years since they dated and lets just say, Skylar changed. ALOT. Skylar has been more obsessed with him And Mordecai was sick of it. One day he was gonna break up with her and that day is today. Mordecai saw Skylar talking to girls. She saw Mordecai and said,"oh Mordecais here. Leave now girls"

"hey There mordy" Skylar said Flirtly.

"hey Skylar" Mordecai Said normally.

"hey can I talk to you" Mordecai said.

"sure but walk with me now k? K." Skylar said meanly. so they started walking.

"ok so uh how do I say this" Mordecai said scratching his ear.

"you can tell me anything so tell me now Mordecai" Skylar said.

"ok here it goes. Um Skylar, I wannabreakupwithyou" Mordecai said quickly.

"what?"

"look I wanna b-break up with you. Look your getting so obsessed with me and I'm kinda tired of it. plus, I have my eyes on another girl" Mordecai said. Skylar looked at him harshly. Boy was she mad.

"YOU BREAK UP WITH ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME IM SORRY NOW KISS ME AND SAY YOU LOVE ME NOW OK?!" Skylar said meanly yet sadly crying.

"I'm sorry but I have my eye on another girl"

"WHO?!"

" a girl named Margaret an I have to go and look I'm sorry okay? Sorry" Mordecai said and then ran off. Skylar sat on the ground and screamed "NOOO" and stared crying.

•end of flashback•

"and that is how it started and how it ended. Sorry if its short though" Mordecai said.

"it's fine" Margaret said. Then they saw Kennedy open the door an go inside.

"Kennedy? How come your out" Mordecai asked.

"oh I went to give our neighbor Skylar a card" Kennedy said with a smile.

"ok well next time ask me ok?" Mordecai said.

"ok. And Mommy, Can I walk around meh neighborhood. I promise not to go to far" Kennedy asked.

"I don't know um Mordecai what do you think" Margaret said.

"here ill go with her" Mordecai said.

"ok you guys be back by dinner" Margaret said. They nodded and went outside. While they were walking Mordecai said,"so how's your arm sweetie".

"oh it's fine daddy its getting a little better" Kennedy said.

"ok good" while they were walking they saw a park.

"ooh daddy can I pretty pretty please play on the playground" Kennedy said.

"I don't know..." Mordecai said. Kennedy then said,"you asked for it" so she widened her eyes and made her pupils go big. She looked so cute, I think she would've gotten money off of it.

"we'll I can't say no to that facE. get out there kiddo" Mordecai said with a smile. Kennedy then ran to the playground. She climbed on the slide and slid down. She laughed until someone bumped into her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" a voice said. Kennedy turned around and saw someone her age. It was a young male bird. He looked exactly like Mordecai when he was young except he was a yellow bird.

"it's fine. I'm Kennedy"

"im Ethan" Ethan said.

"I think we will be best friends Ethan" Kennedy said with a smile.

"yeah me too" Ethan said with a smile also. They then went on the swings together. Then mordecai said,"Kennedy! Time to come home!" Mordecai yelled. Kennedy then sighed and turned to Ethan.

"I'll see you tomorRow after school" Kennedy said.

"okay meet me here tomorrow at 3:45" Ethan said.

"okay see ya at 3:45 tomorrow bye" Kennedy yelled and ran to her father. Ethan then smiled at her. Yep this will be an adventure for both of them.

**that's the end of the chapter :) and I just gotta tell you guys something. I got a freaking long solo for the concert :) :) I'm so excited! :) if y'all know the movie west side story then I'm singing the tonight solo and the America one :) ill update soon :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys omg chorus competition at St. Louis is comin up anyways here is the next chapter**

It has been 4 weeks since kennedy and Ethan have hung out. She knows the rules of boys that her dad said, but this guy seems different. She thinks that her father will hate Ethan because he is the son of his arch nemesis from high school. Everyday she told her dad that Rigby picks her up to hang out. She hates lieing to him but she's only doing it to see Ethan. He will never find out, but today will change.

"okay daddy I'm gonna leave now" Kennedy said.

"okay sweetie have fun with Rigby" Mordecai said.

"I will bye" and so she left. Margaret came in.

"where's Kennedy going" Margaret asked.

"oh everyday she hangs out with Rigby which is kinda weird though" Mordecai said.

"really? Oh." Margaret said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mordecai anwsered it and saw rigby.

"Rigby? What are you freakin doing?! Where's Kennedy" Mordecai said.

"what? You left your video game at my house so I came to bring it back. Why would you think I have Kennedy" Rigby said confused.

"Kennedy tells me everyday you and her hang out everyday" Mordecai said.

"no I haven't. I've been having Eileen over to hang out and go on dates with" Rigby said.

"oh my gosh!" Mordecai ran out. Rigby then said,"well, while I'm here better make this useful." Rigby grabbed binoculars and went to Eileen's house.

back at the park, Ethan and Kennedy were talking.

"and that's why I have a cast on my arm" Kennedy said.

"oh.. Well I hope you feel better" Ethan said.

"thanks"

"so when can we tell our parents that were best friends. I mean our parents hate each others guts" Ethan said.

"soon. I just wanna wait a while." Kennedy said with a smile. Ethan smiled too.

"hey wanna hug" Ethan said.

"how bout a one arm hug best friend" Kennedy said.

"oh yeah your arm" and so they one hugged hugged each other.

mordecai went to the pLayground. He saw Kennedy and Ethan hugged. He thought the other way around. He ran over there and pulled them apart.

"hey! get your hands off my daughter." Mordecai said.

"daddy! What are you Doing here" Kennedy said.

"here to take you home and I told you to wait until your older" Mordecai said.

"what are you talking about! This is my FRIEND not boyfriend" Kennedy said.

"wait so your- ohhhhh. Well anyways your still in trouble for sneaking out and for lieing. Ugh can this get any worse" Mordecai said in disbelief.

"Ethan? What are you doing! You snuck out of the house!" A bird said. The bird looked at Mordecai.

"Mordecai" the bird said meanly.

"Henry" Mordecai said.

"what is your daughter doin here with MY SON" Henry said.

"No. No. What is YOUR son doing with MY daughter" Mordecai said.

"your daughter probably has rabies in her. C'mon Ethan" Henry said.

"no she freakin doesnt! C'mon Kennedy and by the way. you will never see this boy again. He has evil in him." Mordecai grabbed her hand and left. Kennedy let go of his hand.

"no daddy! Ethan is the bestest friend I ever had and I like him. He is very nice to me and has no meanness in him!" Kennedy said. Ethan smiled. Kennedy smiled also. Mordecai theN sighed.

"Maybe your right I guess.. but even if he is nice you still cant see him sweetheart. You would have to see Henry and he doesn't want you there. So we should just go" Mordecai said. Kennedy started sobbing. She couldn't believe this. She went to Ethan.

"I guess this is goodbye" Kennedy said Sadly.

"I-I guess so" Ethan said sadly also. Ethan hugged her to death.

"ill never forget you Kennedy" Ethan said.

"I'll never forget you too" Kennedy said. They let go and sadly walked home. Henry then said,"see you around Mordecai" and left. Mordecai looked mad at Henry and sadly walked home. While they were walking, Mordecai saw how Kennedy looked. She looked sad, and was silent.

"look sweetie I approve you being friends with Ethan, but Henry doesn't and he's very rude. I can't risk you getting hurt. Do you understand" Mordecai said. Kennedy just stayed quiet. But then nodded.

"You can let it out now" Mordecai said. Kennedy just cried and went in her fathers arm.

"i know sweetie I know" Mordecai said.

in the distance, a car with CJ, Skylar, and GFB JR. was watching them. Skylar watched them.

"Man I feel bad for her" Skylar said.

"don't feel bad for that brat and Mordecai." CJ Said.

"yeah" GFB jr. Said. Skylar just watched them sadly because she felt so bad.

"hey guys, I gotta go" Skylar said.

"okay we will see you for the meeting tomorrow" CJ said. Skylar nodded and went out of the car. Then the car just fastly left. Skylar went to a house. She rang the doorbell. Henry opened the door.

"what do you want" Henry said harshly.

"henry do you remember me? It Skylar" Skylar said.

"Skylar? Oh yeah from High school weren't you so obsessed with Mordecai." Henry said weirdly.

"kinda. Okayy a lot. But I think you should start being nice to Mordecai. He's really a nice caring guy."

"that's not why I'm his enemy" Henry said.

"then why" Skylar said.

"okay okay fine! I hate him because.. I was jealous! Alright there I said it." Henry said. Skylar just stayed silent.

"He had the looks, he had coolness and he had good grades! I was just a nerd" Henry said.

"we'll maybe you can give him a chance" Skylar said.

"well.. I guess I could..Fine"

"yay" Skylar hugged Henry and left. Henry smiled at her and closed his door.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is bad.. I am just a little depressed.. here I am crying on my bed writing this. My boyfriend has to move to California :( and I can't be with him. I don't know if I should break up with him Or not so yeah I'm just disappointed.. I may not update in a while okay.. I hope u know what I'm going through anyways ill update soon bye...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm so happy now :) I get to be with not boyfriend after all :) thank god :D anyways here is the next chapter**

Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen were sitting in the couch. Mordecai and Margaret were looking at the stairs.

"man I feel bad for her." Rigby said.

"hey, you can blame Henry. He won't let her." Mordecai said.

"maybe we should cheer her up" Margaret said.

"hey she likes ice cream. We could go for ice cream" Eileen said.

"great idea" Mordecai and Margaret went upstairs and into Kennedy's room. When they opened the door, they saw like five million tissues On the ground, window, dresser and a million on her bed.

"where's Kennedy?" Margaret said. She then saw a big Mountain of tissues on the bed.

"well there's Mount Everest" Margaret said Sarcastically.

"sweetie can you get out of the tissues" Mordecai said. Kennedy rose up. She had red eyes and her feathers were tangled.(she looks like what Mordecai did on yes dude yes).

"there's our sleeping beauty" Mordecai said.

"can I have a black banana" Kennedy said.

"why would you want a rotten banana? Don't you want a yellow banana" Margaret said.

"yellow is the color of happiness. And I don't have happiness my heart is broken.. Forever" Kennedy said sadly. Mordecai hugged her.

"aw sweetie I know it's heart breaking not seeing your best friend, but His dad wont let you see him." Mordecai said. suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Mordecai said. Mordecai went downstairs and opened it. It was Henry holding a bouquet of flowers.

"hey Mordecai look, before you slam the door and call the cops. Let me say something. I was just jealous if you. And I'm so wah" Henry couldn't say the word.

"I'm so blah" Henry tried to say.

"I'm SORRY" Henry said. Henry mumbled,"man, how do people say that."

"wait, are you sure this is a real apology" Mordecai said.

"if it was why would I buy you flowers. Actually Ethan wanted to give Kennedy these" Henry said. Mordecai just sighed.

"please Mordecai. Someone told me that you were kind and caring so I might be okay with that so please" Henry asked.

"fine. Okay I think I should give you a chance henry." Mordecai said. Henry smiled.

"Ethan you can come in now" Henry said. Ethan ran out of the car and in the house and upstairs. He went in Kennedy's room.

"hi Kennedy" Ethan said with a smile. Kennedy got off her bed and said,"Ethan?!"

Kennedy ran and hugged him. Ethan hugged back.

"you do realize we saw each other 2 hours ago right?" Ethan said.

"it's more dramatic for the story" Kennedy said.

"aw that makes sense" Ethan Said.

"I overheard my daddy an mommy said were going out for ice cream." Kennedy said with a smile.

"cool" Ethan said.

"Yeah come on let's go downstairs" Kennedy said. They ran down the stairs. Kennedy tripped on her shoes. But right when she was about to fall, Ethan caught her other arm.

"thanks" Kennedy said with a smile.

"no problem" Ethan said. When they finally got down, Mordecai and Margaret And rigby and Eileen got in the car. Kennedy and Ethan went also. Margaret told Henry shell drop off Ethan later.

when Eileen got in, she said,"hey guys I think I'm sick." Eileen held her hand on her mouth. Margaret put her hand on Eileen's head.

"you don't have any fever. It's probably just the pizza we ate eArlier" Margaret said.

"I guess so but I just feel like I'm gonna pu-blah" Eileen barfed in a bucket.(who knows where the bucket came from).

"Eileen? You okay" Rigby said.

"I'm fi-Blah" Eileen said while puking.

"Maybe we should cancel" Margaret said.

"aww" Kennedy and Ethan said.

"no it's fine Margaret. Ill just go get my car and go to the hospital" Eileen said weakly.

"I'll go with you" Rigby said.

"well... Okay" Margaret said. Rigby and Eileen got in Eileens car and went to the hospital.

When They got there, Eileen said,"it's okay Rigby ill be fine. You can go".

"okay I hope your right. Ill walk home." Rigby then walked home. Eileen then went into the nurse room.

"so what seems to be the problem" The nurse said.

"we'll I keep puking and for some reason, I have a craving for chocolate." Eileen said.

"oh we have this problem all the time. There may be a chance that you may be pregnant mam" The nurse said.

"what?!" Eileen said.

"we'll let you take the test and if its a plus, your pregnant, if its negative, then no baby" The nurse said. The nurse took Eileen, and they went to take the test. An hour later, The nurse gave the result to Eileen and Eileen went home. When she got home, she ran to the bathroom.

"okay so if its Positive, I have a baby, if itS negative, I do not have a baby. Oh man I'm not ready to have one yet." Eileen said. The result was coming clear.

"please be negative please be negative" Eileen said. The results came up.

The results say-

**cliffhanger haha you thought I was gonna tell you. It will say in the next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. This chapter will have some Rigleen in it :) so yeah enjoy :)**

Previously:

"please be negative please be Negative" Eileen said. The results came up.

The results say-

* * *

Positive. It said positive. Eileen couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god! No! I didn't want a baby This age. Well, at least I have one." Eileen said.

"hey there little one I'm your Mommy Eileen. Your daddy is Rigby. I'm gonna see you in 8 months" Eileen said to her tummy. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She ran to it and opened it. It was Rigby.

"hey so what was wrong with you" rigby said. Rigby went in and sat on the couch. Eileen also sat on the couch.

"Rigby, I need to tell you something." Eileen said.

"what is it" rigby said.

"in 8 months, your gonna be a father" eileen said.

"What? Why would I be a father in 8-oh god. Your pregnant!" Rigby said.

"yes And I just want you to know, you can leave if you feel like your not ready, I understand" Eileen said Sadly.u

"there is no way I'm leaving you" Rigby said.

"thanks" Eileen said with a smile. Rigby went closer to her stomach.

"hi there. I'm your daddy Rigby. And that's your mommy Eileen. Soon you'll meet Uncle mordecai and Aunt Margaret. But that won't be till 9 months." Rigby said.

"actually 8 Months. The doctor said that for me apparently has 8 months." Eileen said.

"oh well cool" Rigby said.

"yeah I just can't wait to have kids!" Eileen said.

"yeah... Wait would if he/she doesn't like me" Rigby said.

"Rigby,the baby will love you I promise" Eileen said.

"okay.. Hey eileen" Rigby said.

"yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too" and so they both kissed.

* * *

When they dropped off Ethan, they went home. When they got to the house, Kennedy went to bed. Mordecai and Margaret tucked her in and went to bed.

The next morning, Kennedy woke up really early and got ready for school. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with a plaid yellow skirt and tennis shoes. She ate breakfast and watched TV. Margaret suddenly came down the stairs.

"good morning sweetie" Margaret said.

"morning mommy" Kennedy said.

"whatcha watching" Margarey said.

"the muppets" Kennedy said with a smile.

"oh cool. I use to watch this show when I was a kid" Margaret said.

"you Did?" Kennedy said.

"yep They played every time. I even got to meet them once." Margaret said.

"that's so cool" Kennedy said.

"yeah I guess it was. But they shut down Long time ago. They just replay the shows though so yeah" Margaret said. She then said,"well I'm gonna eat breakfast, want anything Kennedy"

"no thanks"

"okay." And Margaret left the living room. kennedy looked at the TV.

"I wish I could meet the muppets. I would hang with them at least an hour." (Careful what you wish for...)

"Kennedy! Time for school" Mordecai said.

"coming!" Kennedy said. She grabbed her backpack and went to school. When she left, a little glow went through the TV. It then faded away.(haha you think it's just a regular wish hehe, lets see what happens tonight).

When Kennedy got to school, everyone stopped talking and looked at Kennedy. Kennedy looked at everyone and just ignored them. Suddenly a random girl said,"hey! i just wanna say this. You are awesome! Can I sign your cast." Kennedy was shocked. Suddenly a group of girls came to Kennedy and smiled at her and signed her cast. Kennedy smiled back.

At lunch, Kennedy sat down with a girl. the girl said,"how did you break your arm"

"i fell off my bike and a lot of stuff happened and I ended up in a tree and into the ground." Kennedy said.

"ouch. That's gotta hurt" the girl said.

"Im Kennedy" Kennedy said.

"I'm Shannon" Shannon said. Shannon was a Brown raccoon. She wore a Pink shirt (long sleeved)with jeans and tennis shoes.

"I can tell were gonna be great friends" Shannon said.

"yeah me too" Kennedy said with a smile. After school, Kennedy and Shannon were talking while waiting for their parents.

"So the doll chased you?!" Shannon said.

"yeah but my am daddy saved me" Kenney said. Suddenly they saw a tall raccoon wearing a gray hat and a gray scarf.

"hey Shannon. ready to go?" He said.

"yeah daddy. Bye Kennedy see you tomorrow" Shannon said.

"bye!" Kennedy said. Suddenly, her dad pulles up in front of the school.

"hey pumpkin. Ready to go" Mordecai said.

"yep" Kennedy hopped in the car and the drove off.

"So how was school?" Mordecai asked.

"awesome daddy" Kennedy said with a smile.

"well that's great" Mordecai said. When they got to the house, they saw Margaret.

"I thought you had work today" Mordecai said.

"I did but I left early" Margaret said.

"oh well I'm gonna make dinner" Mordecai said. Soon every one ate dinner and it was time for bed.

"night sweetie" Margaret said.

"night mommy"

"night princess"

"night daddy"

Mordecai and Margaret flicked off the lights and went to bed.

later that night, Kennedy went downstairs. She went to get a drink of water. When she was done she headed upstairs, but she stopped. She went back down and saw the TV on.

"Huh. I thought I turned it off" Kennedy said. She went to turn it off, but tripped. Her hand went to the TV but strangely, it went through the TV.

"huh?" Kennedy said. She put her hand in the TV. She then went in the TV.

"AHH" Kennedy screamed. Then the title,"The muppets" went in her face. She then fell hard to the ground and blackness came to her.

* * *

"is she dead?"

"no fozzie, she's just unconcious" she heard someone say. Kennedy was opening her eyes.

"look shes waking up" someone said.

"don't you mean 'breaking up? Haha get it! I mean because she just-never mind" Kennedy woke up.

"where am I" Kennedy said.

"oh you fell in a hole and we saw you unconcious so we brought you to the stage. Yep pretty empty" Kennedy looked at the people. I wouldn't say people though, more like puppets. Wait, it's the muppets!

"are you the m-muppets" Kennedy said In excitement.

"why yes indeed we are. I'm Kermit and that's fozzie." Kermit said.(okay if your wondering "why the muppets" it's just because my friend saw the new good luck charlie episode and was like,"what if Kenneyz fell in the muppets show!" I know it's a lame idea okay blame my friend please no hating).

"I'm Kennedy" Kennedy said.

"so how did you get here" Fozzie said.

"I fell in my tv." Kennedy said.

"we'll you don't see that everyday" Kermit said. (And its only just gonna be Kermit and Fozzie)

"do you think you can help me get out and back to my world." Kennedy said.

"I'm sure well think of something"

1 hour later, they found a solution. They got a TV.

"thanks guys for everything" Kennedy said. She theN jumped In the TV. Kennedy theN fell back in her living room. Kennedy looked at The TV.

"woah" Kennedy said and then fell asleep on the couch.

**okay so don't hate me because its the muppets my friend told me to write that so not my fault. And she even wrote that. I put the parenthesis. But I did the school one and the pregnant one so dont give credit to her. Well I update soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my god I'm so sorry for not updating. I lost the email and apparently I found it so I finally can update :) here's the next chapter.**

Kennedy and Shannon are now Best friends for life. They talk a lot, play, and share stuff about themselves. When Kennedy got to school, she saw Shannon sitting on the ground crying.

"what's wrong Shannon" Kennedy said.

"I-I got pushed on the ground and now I have a big bruise." Shannon said.

"it'll be alright. Besides, we are almost 4th graders. We are now almost ten and we don't need to cry" Kennedy said.(Since she is 9 1/2, I figured just put her in 4th grade).

"yeah, your right." Shannon said with a smile. They then went to school together.

* * *

Margaret was cleaning the house. She finally had the day off. While she was cleaning, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Margaret said.

"yes. Is this Margaret Quintel?" Someone said on the phone.

"yes. Who is this?"

"this is the school. We need you to pick up Kennedy right now please."

"what?! Why?!" Margaret said almost yelling.

"Kennedy has gotten hurt and she needs to come home." The Office lady said.

"I'll be right there." Margaret said. Margaret grabbed her keys and left the house.

Back at the school, Kennedy and the nurse was talking.

"so how did this happen?" The nurse said.

"Patty h-hit me in the face and hurt s-stomache." Kennedy said crying. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Mordecai and Margaret came in. (Margaret picked up Mordecai btw).

"oh my poor baby girl" Margaret said.

"what happened?" Mordecai said.

"A girl named patty punched her. We just called her aunt over here now. She is getting expelled." The nurse Said. Mordecai looked at Patty who was sitting on the chair eating gum. CJ theN came in.

"hey, I'm here to pick up my niece." CJ said. Mordecai saw CJ and then angrily walked up to her.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR LITTLE BRAT JUST PUNCHED MY LITTLE GIRL! YOU NEED TO TAKE THAT GIRL TO A THERAPIST. I DON'T WANT HER TO EVER PUNCH KENNEDY AGAIN! AND IF SHE DOES, YOU GUYS WILL MAKE A MISTAKE OF BRINGING THAT CHILD TO THIS SCHOOL!" Mordecai yelled.

"aw is little Mordecai getting angry? Well, don't worry, I'm actually the one telling her" CJ said. Mordecai was about to punch this lady, but The nurse holded him down.

"You just made a mistake yelling at me Mordecai. You will see what you just did." CJ said. She grabbed Patty and left the school. Mordecai and Margaret took Kennedy and went home.

When they got home, Mordecai took Kennedy to her room. Kennedy layed down on her bed. Mordecai then sat on her bed.

"you okay sweetie?" Mordecai said.

"I'm just hurting a little daddy" Kennedy said weakly.

"I know. But don't you worry, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or let anything happen to you. I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you." Mordecai said. Kennedy smiled and hugged her dad. Mordecai then went downstairs.

everyday, Mordecai would Check on Kennedy a lot. He made her go outside less because of CJ. One morning, Margaret went up to Mordecai.

"hey honey, can I tell you something?" Margaret asked.

"sure" Mordecai said. They sat on the couch.

"Honey, I think your being very overprotective of Kennedy" Margaret said.

"what? I'm not being overprotective." Mordecai said.

"well, you kinda are. You check on her more, you won't let her go outside, and you feel uncomfortable of Ethan." Margaret said.

"okay one, I just want to check on her, and also CJ could snatch up Kennedy." Mordecai said.

"I know that, but you might wanna be less protective over her though." Margaret said calmly.

"yeah, I guess I was being overprotective. Ill try to loosen up a bit." He said.

"Good. Kennedy is seriously growing up you know" Margaret said with a smile.

"yeah.." Mordecai said with a smile.

"I mean before you know it, she'll be going to high school, dating boys-"

"woah woah woah. Back up. Who said she was gonna start dating." Mordecai said sternly.

"honey, your starting to be overprotective again."

"I get the other stuff, but This is father stuff right?"

"yes it is. Just loosen up a little Mordecai. Okay?" Margaret said.

"okay.." Mordecai said.

"good. Now I'm gonna make dinner now." Margaret then got off the couch and went in the kitchen.

After dinner, Kennedy got in her pjs and layed in bed.

"Night baby girl" Mordecai said.

"Night daddy. Night Mommy" Kennedy said.

"Night Kennedy. See you in the morning" MargarEt closed the door and turned off the lights.

While Kennedy was Fluffing her pillow, she saw a shadow. She looked out the window and saw nothing. She suddenly saw something puffy pop out.

it was-

**cliffhanger. Ahahahahaa ill update soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter :)**

Previously on My family:

While Kennedy was Fluffing her pillow, she saw a shadow. She looked out the window and saw nothing. She suddenly saw something puffy pop out.

it was-

* * *

It was Ethan with his White puffy Pillow. Kennedy sighed in relief.

"oh good. I thought you were CJ at first" Kennedy said.

"No. Look can I sleep here tonight? My dad kinda got out of hand Today." Ethan said.

"what'd he do to you!" Kennedy said.

"He...he got a little to violent and Hit me too hard." Ethan said sadly. He showed his scar. Kennedy gasped.

"aw I'm so sorry Ethan come on. Just don't let my daddy catch you. He will flip and I mean flip." Kennedy said. Ethan nodded and went in her room. Ethan smirked.

"Nice gown" He said. Kennedy looked down. She was wearing a pink silk gown.

"Oh haha t-thanks" Kennedy said with a blush. Ethan blushed too. Suddenly they heard someone coming to her room.

"Dude! Hide!" Kennedy said. Ethan hid under her bed. Kennedy hurried and turned out the light and "sleeped". Mordecai opened the door.

"Huh. I could've sworn I heard someone in here. Oh well." Mordecai said. He then went back in his room. Then Ethan went to sleep under the bed.

The next morning, Kennedy said goodbye to Ethan and then he left. She sighed heavily and widened her eyes with excitement. She ran to her calendar and looked at the day.

"Yes!" Kennedy ran and got dressed. She put on a red plaid skirt with a red shirt and red Tennis shoes.(btw, she wears the same thing but different colors :P) After she got dressed, she ran downstairs to her parents.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kennedy said with a smile.

"What is it sweetie? Do you have that rash again? Here lets go" Mordecai said.

"No daddy! No rash! It's bring your kid to work day!" Kennedy said.

"oh yeah! How could I forget." Mordecai said With a smile.

"I can't believe you said yes this time Mordecai" Margaret said.

"what? when have I said no to this day." Mordecai said.

"Lets see. How old is she?" She said with a smile.

"Hey you be quiet." Mordecai said with a smirk. He then kissed her on the lips. She returned it.

"What are you doing daddy and mommy?" They heard a voice. They let go and looked at Kennedy.

"Something that you will not be doing to any boys for a long time" Mordecai said with a smirk.

"Daddy!" Kennedy said with a smile. Soon, Mordecai and Kennedy left to go to the park.

When they got to the park house, HFG came to them.

"Hey Mordecai. Hey there cute Little girl" HFG said with a smile.

"hehe hI uncle High five ghost." Kennedy said with a smile. HFG floated to Mordecai.

"You made a good one Mordo" HFG said.

"Hey this ones mine" Mordecai said. They both laughed and went to the house. They saw Rigby there.

"hey dude." Rigby said.

"hey bro" Mordecai said.

"Man I can't believe they still have this house. And I seriously can't believe you went back to being a groundskeeper." Rigby said.

"hey no one was really there here so I just quitted my other job and started working here again" Mordecai said.

"whatever" Rigby said.

"hey says the person who scoops up kids popcorn and drinks off the ground" Mordecai said.

"hey that is not what i do... I have to deal with pesky teenagers going to a movie.. Man that is just horror" Rigby said. Rigby worked at the movies.

"yeah..." Mordecai said. Kennedy suddenly saw something. When her dad wasn't looking, Kennedy saw the thing go upstairs. She followed it and ended up in Mordecai and Rigby's room. The glow pointed to a small book. She picked it up and opened it. It had many words in it. it was apparently Mordecais old diary. Kennedy sat on the bed and opened it.

_April 24, 2013_

_man, Margaret is so awesome. She finally kissed me. I went to pick her up to go to the airport. Suddenly these wickets tried to kill us! Luckily we made it just in time. She then kissed me and left the place. I did a little victory dance until I saw Bensons Truck getting towed. Benson yelled the crap out of me. One day, I wanna just get together with Margaret, have a kid, and live happily ever after. I always wanted a daughter named Kennedy. Crap! Rigbys coming, Ill write later._

_peace, Mordecai._

Kennedy smiled. She lives that sentence so much. Suddenly she heard her dad yelling her name. She put the book in her pocket and went downstairs.

Benson did things as usual, assign jobs and work. Since rigby was there, he had to work also. Kennedy was just bored but tried to stay excited.

3 hours later, everyone took a break. Rigby saw a picture. He snickered.

"Hey guys, watch this." Rigby took the picture and taped it on Mordecais face. Rigby tapped him, and ran away. Mordecai stirred and saw the picture. He immediatley screamed.

"AHHH DEATH BEAR!" Mordecai screamed. He then passed out.

When MordecaI Woke up, he saw he was at his house, on the couch. He then saw kennedy come up to him.

"Hey daddy how ya feeling" Kennedy said.

"Good. Hey, I'm sorry for the worst bring your kid to work day, it was my fault." Mordecai said.

"Actually, it was pretty fun And exciting" Kennedy said.

"How?"

"We'll after you passed out, everyone was in worry. Popped tried to help but nothing worked. So then mr. Muscleman did CPR on you just to make sure you weren't dead. Then mommy took us home" Kennedy said.

"Wait, Muscleman did what?"

"thanks daddy for this amazing day. Your the best" Kennedy said and then went upstairs. Mordecai stayed silent.

"I'm gonna need that anwser about Muscleman!"

**hahaha oh poor Mordecai xD anyways will update soon. Hmmm haven't seen Cj in a while. Or Skylar...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter :)**

Ethan hid under Kennedy's bed every night So he won't get punched by his father. Kennedy opened the window.

"Ethan. Ethan? Where are you?" Kennedy whispered.

"Hey" Ethan said popping up.

"AHHHH" Kennedy screamed.

"Shhh it's me!" Ethan said.

"Oh phew!" Kennedy said.

"Look, I just wanna say that I don't have to sleep here anymore" Ethan said.

"Why?" Kennedy said.

"Because my dad is hanging around this girl named Skylar and he feels young again." Ethan said.

"Oh. That makes sense" Kennedy said. Ethan was about to leave but he felt a wing hold his hand.

"Wait. Uh... Bye" Kennedy said with a blush. Ethan laughed.

"You know I still leave here you know. You can visit Me" Ethan said. Kennedy smiled and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you" Kennedy said.

"I love you too" Ethan said.

"Aren't we too young to say I love you to each other" Ethan said.

"Yes but when I'm 12 or 13, we can start dating. For now, just say I like you." Kennedy said.

"okay, I guess we will start dating when we are 12 or 13. I like you" Ethan said. He then left. Kennedy stared at him as he left.

"I like you too" She said. Kennedy then went to sleep.

* * *

The Next day, Margaret and Eileen were talking At Eileens house.

"So how long have you pregnant." Margaret said.

"oh just 2 months. I have only 6 months left" Eileen said.(btw Ethan slept under the bed for like 2 months lol).

"Well congrats Eileen. I bet you and Rigby are with joy" Margaret said.

"Yeah and the I haven't even told him the best part." Eileen said.

"What" Margaret said.

"It's gonna be a boy!" Eileen said with excitement. Margaret smiled.

"Yes! Congratulations again" Margaret said with a smile.

"Yeah So how's Kennedy" Eileen asked.

"Oh she's great. But don't tell Mordecai but I think Ethan likes Kennedy" Margaret said with a giggle. Eileen giggled too.

"Yep I mean you know how fathers are over their daughter dating" Eileen said.

"Yeah" Margaret said. Eileen nodded.

"I have to go Eileen. I need to drop off Kennedy to Shannon's house and then I have to go to the doctor." Margaret said.

"Why do you have to go to the doctor?" Eileen asked.

"well I have been puking and for some reason, I haven't started my period." Margaret said.

"Margaret, you may be pregnant." Eileen said. Margaret's eyes widened.

"I-I hope not... I already have Kennedy and Mordecai to deal with." Margaret said.

"Oh boy. Oh yeah I have to leave too" Eileen said.

"Why?" Margaret said.

"Me and Rigby are gonna adopt a kid!" Eileen said with a smile. Margaret said.

"You might wanna get a girl" Margaret said. Soon, Margaret left. When Margaret got home, she heard talking. Curious, Margarey went upstairs and quietly looked through Kennedy's door. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Kennedy and Ethan About to kiss. Margaret smiled. She then knocked. No body answered so she opened it. She then saw Kennedy Kiss Ethan on the cheek.

"So how's that Milkshake Kennedy" Margaret said. Kennedy's eyes widened and released Ethan From the cheek.

"M-Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you were Eileens?" Kennedy said.

"I left to pick you up so you could go to Shannon's but I saw you Kissing That boy" Margaret said. Kennedy and Ethan gulped. Margaret smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your daddy. But aren't you guys too young to kiss each other? Your only 9 and a half" Margaret said.

"Well, we Were gonna kiss, but I felt a spark this time and then kissed him on the cheek And we promised to start dating when we are 12" Kennedy said. Margaret smiled at them.

"You guys make a cute Kid couple." Margaret said.

"Thanks mrs. Quintel." Ethan said. Margaret sighed.

"We'll better say goodbye to him Kennedy. Your going to Shannon's at 6 and its 5:45" Margaret said. Kennedy turned to Ethan.

"Bye Ethan see you tomorrow." Kennedy kissed him on the cheek. Ethan smiled and jumped out of the window.

"I can see that in the future, he will be a Bad boy" Margaret said.

"He Kinda will be one but not a super one. And Back off, he's mine" Kennedy said with a giggle.

"Hey I already have my guy and Hes Mordecai" Margaret said with a smile. Kennedy smiled back and got her bag. Margaret and Kennedy went to Shannon's. When Margaret Rang the doorbell, a female raccoon opened it.

"Hi Kennedy, Shannon's in her room" She said. Kennedy nodded and left.

"Hi I'm Courtney. Shannon's mom" Courtney said.

"I'm Margaret Kennedy's mom" Margaret said.

"Do you want to come in" Courtney said.

"Oh no. I need to leave so I can go to the doctor" Margaret said. Margaret suddenly felt like she was going to puke:

"Oh my are you alright" Courtney said.

"D-Do you have a bathroom" Margaret said. Courtney nodded and showed her the way. Margaret suddenly puked in the toilet. She puked for 10 minutes. She then came out.

"I-I'm s-so sorry c-Courtney" Margaret stuttered.

"It's fine. I understand why your going to the doctor. Are you like pregnant?" Courtney said.

"I don't know." Margaret said. Courtney then said goodbye and Margaret went to The doctor.

* * *

Kennedy and Shannon were watching Blues Clues.

"So who's this Ethan guy?" Shannon said.

"He's my boyfriend, but we aren't gonna date till we are like 12 or 13" Kennedy said.

"Oh that's really smart" Shannon said.

"I know" Kennedy said.

Later, Courtney and Her husband Brian gave them pizza. Soon, it was time for bed. Kennedy and Shannon were laying down being bored.

"Hey wanna stay up all night" Shannon said.

"Yeah-yuh" Kennedy said. They both giggled.

Outside, a van popped out. CJ suddenly came out of the van.

"I'll be right back." CJ paused. She then pulled out a sack.

"I have 2 kids to kidnap"

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I know what ur probably thinking, Kennedy and Ethan r too young. Well I decided to do this becuz my friend Promise told me they should be together and so I decided to do that. Ill update soon**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter :) :) I'm so in a good mood.**

Kennedy and Shannon were laughing when Kennedy told her about bring your kid to work day.

"Wow. He seriously did that!" Shannon said in laughter.

"yeah. He gave mouth to mouth on my daddy." Kennedy said with laughter.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. They immediately stopped laughing. Kennedy looked out the window.

"Oh no! It's CJ!" Kennedy said.

"Who's CJ" Shannon said.

"she's the lady that kidnapped me. She's been Trying to put revenge on me!" Kennedy said.

"oh.. Well what are wasting here for. We gotta hide!" Shannon said. Kennedy nodded. Shannon was scared to death.

"Hey don't worry. We need to be brave. Best friends stick together" Kennedy said. Shannon smiled. They slowly opened the bedroom door and went downstairs.

"Wait. What are we gonna tell my mom" Shannon said. Kennedy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. She gave it to Shannon and Shannon read it.

"Good enough. I hope Mom reads this" Shannon said. They sat the note on the table and went out the back door. Suddenly CJ looked around the house.

"No sign of them. They aren't here. All right GBF JR. Well strike tomorrow" CJ said.

"When are we gonna tell Skylar the plan" GBF Jr. Said.

"Forget about that little Girly girl. we don't need her anymore" CJ said. GBF Jr. Nodded. They then left the house.

The next day, Courtney went downstairs. She suddenly saw the note and read.

_Dear Mrs. Courtney,_

_Me and Shannon left the house because CJ was gonna strike again. Dont worry we went to Uncle Rigbys house to sleep. If you are reading this, then call my parents and tell theM to read this note. I know we are in trouble but we did it So we wouldn't get kidnapped. I thank you. Btw, go to Uncle rigbys house. The address is 4587 Twin peaks hood._

_See you in an Hour,_

_Kennedy and Shannon_

Courtney stared at the note And started to search for her phone.

* * *

Rigby sleepily started to wake up. He slowly got off the bed and walked in the living room.

"ugh I hate those pesky teenagers. Why do they have to be an as-AHHHH" Rigby said. He saw Kennedy and Shannon sleeping. He saw Kennedy on the table and Shannon on the couch. Kennedy slowly stirred and looked at Rigby.

"Oh *yawn* hi uncle Rigby." Kennedy said. Shannon woke up also.

"Hey mr. Rigby" Shannon said.

"Um.. Hi." Rigby said. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Mordecai was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Margaret had her head in his chest. While he was sleeping, the phone rang. Mordecai sleepily stared at the phone And saw The caller id was rigby.

"Ugh. This better be important." Mordecai said. He then answered the phone.

"Dude. What do you want. It's *yawn* 7 in the morning." Mordecai said.

"Hey Mordecai oh you know, I just wanna ask you a question" Rigby said.

"What The stupid question." Mordecai said sleepily.

"WHY IS YOUR KID AND SOME OTHER KID IN MY FREAKIN HOUSE?!" Rigby yelled through the phone. Mordecai instantly wide eyed.

"Kennedys at your house?!" Mordecai said. Mordecai quickly got his keys and Went to Rigbys house. When Mordecai got to Rigbys house, he saw Kennedy watching the TV.

"Kennedy Quintel. Do you have any idea what you just did." Mordecai said. Kennedy sighed.

"I know I know. But, I have a good explanation to this." Kennedy said.

"What." Mordecai said.

"okay, so Shannon and I were talking last night when suddenly, We saw CJ come to the window. We left the house and went to Rigbys house." Kennedy said.

"Wait. CJ?" Mordecai said,

"Yeah." Kennedy said. Mordecai picke up kennedy.

"Oh baby girl, at least your okay." Mordecai said.

"yeah. But am I in trouble." Kennedy said.

"Yes. Yes you are. For leaving Courtney's house but not all trouble because you were running from CJ." Mordecai said.

"okay" Kennedy said.

"okay. Hey shannon, I'm giving you a ride home." Mordecai said. Shannon nodded. They then went to drop off shannon.

* * *

Margaret was staring at her pregnancy test. It was positive. She seriously couldnt believe it.

"I-Im gonna have another baby. This is amazing. Now who's the pregnant one huh Eileen? Haha" Margaret said with a giggle. Suddenly, she heard the door open. Margaret went in the living room and went up to Mordecai. Since she had mood swings, she yelled at him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I WOKE UP ALL BY MYSELF! NO GOODMORNING KISS NO NOTHING!" Margaret yelled.

"Woah woah. Don't get mad! I just had to get Kennedy cuz she went walking to Rigbys house!" Mordecai said. Margaret suddenly calmed down.

"oh. I'm so sorry for yelling" Margaret said. Mordecai kissed her on the cheek.

"it's fine." Mordecai said. Margaret bend down to Kennedy.

"So how was Shannon's house Sweetie" Margaret said.

"it was fine until CJ tried to kidnap us" Kennedy said.

"CJ what!" Margaret said.

"calm down sweetie. Don't worry she's fine. Okay?" Mordecai said. He then kissed her on the lips.

"well, when you put it like that" Margaret said with a giggle. Mordecai smiled.

"sweetie go play in your room" Margaret said.

"Yes mommy" Kennedy said. Kennedy ran to her room. Margaret looked at Mordecai.

"I have something to tell you" Margaret said.

"what is it" Mordecai asked. They sat on the couch and Margaret stared at Mordecai loft a long time.

"I'm pregnant" Margaret said. Mordecais eyes widened.

"y-your pregnant?!" Mordecai said. Margaret nodded.

"This... This is amazing." Mordecai said with a smile. Margaret smiled too.

"I knew you would like the news." Margaret said.

"I just hope the baby will like me" Mordecai said.

"He or she will love you my cute diaper boy." Margaret said with a giggle. Mordecai smiled.

"Hey. Isn't Eileen pregnant." Mordecai said.

"Yeah it's a boy. Also, there going to adopt a kid" Margaret said.

"wow. I never knew Rigby would end up like that" Mordecai said. Margaret giggled. Mordecai smiled at her.

"Wow. You must be gigglish today huh." Mordecai said.

"Yeah I guess I am" Margaret said.

"So, in 9 months you'll be pregnant." Mordecai said. Margaret nodded.

"Man, we haven't been through this for like 9 years" Mordecai said.

"I know. But those 9 months were worth it. we had our little Kennedy." Margaret said. Margaret suddenly remembered.

"Oh. I have to go." Margaret said.

"Why?" Mordecai said.

"Eileen said she wants me to help her pick some baby boy stuff the some stores. Bye see you in an hour" Margaret said.

"Bye" Mordecai said. Margaret then closed the door. Suddenly the door rang. Mordecai ran to it and opened it. It was Ethan.

"Hello sir. May I see Kennedy?" Ethan said. Mordecai wasn't sure but he said yes. Ethan ran to Kennedy's room.

"Hey Kennedy" Ethan said.

"Hey there" Kennedy said. Mordecai looked through the little hole. He suddenly saw something. He saw that Ethan had blue eyes. Ethan usually had green eyes. Mordecais eyes widened.

That wasn't Ethan.

**i hope you guys like it. I'm in a rush today. Ill update soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter for y'all. LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SUMMER :D**

Mordecai immediatley started to bang on the door.

"Kennedy! Kennedy! open the door!" Mordecai said.

"Why?" Kennedy said.

"Because! Thats not Ethan!" Mordecai yelled.

"Yes it is Daddy!" Kennedy said.

"No it's not! This guy has a different eye color." Mordecai said.

"Daddy! Please stop. I know you don't want me dating, but I love Ethan, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kennedy yelled. Suddenly, Ethan whispered in her ear.

"He's right." Ethan whispered. Kennedy's eyes widened and ran. She tried to unlock the door, but "Ethan" punched her and she fell.

"Sweetie! Don't worry I'm coming In" Mordecai sad. He hit against the door. Ethan suddenly turned into his real form. It was Gary Bob fergonsOn jr.

I kissed that guy?!" Kennedy yelled.

"Yes. Now Come on. CJ needs you" Gary said.

"NOOOO DADDY! PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE-MMPH! MMPH!" Kennedy had duct tape on her mouth.

"YOU BITCH! LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER NOW" Mordecai yelled. He then broke the door and the door hit Gary. He then fell on the floor unconcious. Mordecai and Kennedy were breathing heavily. Mordecai picked up Kennedy.

"Don't worry. Daddy's got you." Mordecai whispered. Kennedy Was crying.

"There not gonna kidnap you while I'm around. I promise to help you because I love you" Mordecai said. Kennedy smiled.

"I love you daddy" Kennedy said.

"I love you too" Mordecai said. They walked to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone in class were talking. Soon, the teacher came in and told them to settle down.

"Okay children, I have some excellent news! Our school is now starting a choir group! Anyone who wants to join, come sign up" The teacher said. A lot of girls got up and signed.

"C'mon Kennedy! Sign up with me" Shannon said.

"I dunno I not a good singer" Kennedy said.

"Please" Shannon said.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you" Kennedy Said. They went up and signed Up.

"okay, anyone who signed up, head to the cafeteria." The girls and boys went to the cafeteria. When they sat down on the tables, a boy teacher came in.

"Hello boys and girls, I am Mr. Bruno. I will be your chorus teacher. Now, lets warm up." Mr Bruno said. Everyone sang the the Do re mi scale.

"Very good. Now would anyone like to Come up here and sing the do re MI scale by themself?" Mr. Bruno. No one raised there hand.

"Alright.. How bout you little one" Mr. Bruno said pointing to Kennedy.

"M-Me?" Kennedy said.

"Yes you. Now whats your name" Mr. Bruno said.

"Kennedy" Kennedy said.

"Okay Kennedy, I want you to sing the Do Re Mi scale. Can you do that?" mr. Bruno said. Kennedy nodded. MR. Bruno then got a keyboard and started the cord. Kennedy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then started to sing the notes in 3 beats.

Kennedy: do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do, do, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re, do.

When she stopped, everyone looked shocked at her. Even Mr. Bruno looked shocked.

"okay um everyone, we will meet tomorrow. Oh and Kennedy, I need you to stay" Mr. Bruno said, the bell rang, and the kids went out. Kennedy walked up to Mr. Bruno up the stage.

"y-you wanted to see me mr. Bruno" Kennedy said.

"Kennedy. Don't worry, your not in trouble. I just need to say something. You.. You have an amazing voice. Does anyone in your family sing?" Mr bruno said.

"um. No." Kennedy said.

"Well, please come back tomorrow." He said. Kennedy smiled.

"I will." She said. She then ran out the doors.

When Kennedy got out of the school, she saw her dad waiting in the car. She happily went in the car.

"boy, someone seems to be in a good mood. What happened today" Mordecai said.

"I signed up for chorus And Mr. Bruno said I have an amazing voice." Kennedy said.

"Wait. Did you say.. Me. Bruno. Did her have brown hair, brown eyes? And is his first name Kyle Bruno?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Kennedy said.

"oh um I knew him in high school." Mordecai said. They then drove home.

When they got home, They saw Margaret reading a book.

"Oh hey sweetie, how was school." Margaret said.

"It was great. And also, I joined chorus" Kennedy said. Margaret smiled.

"that's great honey." Margaret said. Kennedy then went upstairs. Mordecai hshock fake smile.

"What's wrong Mordecai?" Margaret said.

"Guess who's teaching Kennedy's chorus" Mordecai said.

"Who" Margaret said in confusion.

"Your ex boyfriend from high school"

**cliffhanger! :P ill update soon. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter**

"What?" Margaret said in confusion.

"You heard me, Her teacher is your ex Bruno. You know with the brown hair" Mordecai said.

"This isn't good" Margaret said.

"you think?! Now hes probably gonna want you back." Mordecai said.

"Maybe we can just convince Kennedy not to do chorus" Margaret said.

"We can't do that Margaret! Kennedy will be crushed if she can't sing. She told me she did amazing and Bruno said she did good" Mordecai said.

"So what are we gonna do" Margaret said.

"We're just gonna have to deal with it." Mordecai said placing his hand on Margarets shoulder.

* * *

The next day after school, Kennedy and the chorus group Practiced. They were singing the Firework.

"okay so it's all clear that Kennedy has the solo" Mr. Bruno said.

"yes" the class said.

"Wait! Don't you think we should audition for the solo Mr. Bruno" Patty said.

"C'mon Patty just let it go" Shannon said annoyed.

"Um no! I've been waiting for a solo for a serious long time" Patty said.

"We started chorus yesterday" Shannon said.

"Shut up browny!" Patty said.

"That is enough! Everyone! Kennedy has the solo and that is final! class is over so get your stuff and meet your parents outside" Mr. Bruno said. Everyone did what he was told.

"My mommy isn't here yet" Kennedy said.

"OKay, just sit in that chair." Bruno said. Kennedy nodded and waited in the chair For 15 minutes. Margaret came running in the room.

"I'm so Sorry Kennedy I got caught in traffic" Margaret said.

"It's Fine Mommy" Kennedy said.

"Margaret? Is that you" Bruno said.

"Oh... Hi Bruno" Margaret said awkwardly.

"It's been a while huh" Bruno said.

"Oh yes it has." Margaret murmured.

"So is Kennedy yours" Bruno said.

"Yes she is" Margaret said.

"Ah, so who's the lucky fella" Bruno said while stacking papers.

"Mordecai" Margaret said with a smile.

"Quintel?" Bruno said in disbelief. Margaret nodded. Bruno smiled.

"That's wonderful! Tell him I said hi." Bruno said. Margaret put a fake smile. Bruno could tell.

"Don't worry Margaret, I'm not gonna want you back and take you away like some people. Besides, I already have a women on my eyes" Bruno said. Margaret sighed in relief. Bruno then showed her his ring.

"So who's your wife" Margaret said.

"Pam" Bruno said with a smile.

"You mean the nerd girl from high school who had no li-" Margret stopped her sentence. Bruno looked at her.

"Haha um so what does she look like now" Margaret said. Bruno pulled the picture up.

"Whoah. Her una brows gone and those braces and pigtails." Margaret said.

"Yeah. And in 2 months, I'm gonna be a father" Bruno said.

"Congrats Bruno. I gotta go. See you tomorrow" Margaret said. Bruno nodded. She then left. then came back and grabbed Kennedy then left.

When they got out, Skylar ran to them.

"Hey guys whats up?" Skylar said.

"Oh nothing much. Just tired from today" Margaret said.

"oh I hear you, you know like all that pres-" Skylar looked behind Margaret and saw CJ and GBF jr Telling her to take Margaret to them.

"Oh um um" Skylar said nervously.

"Whats wrong Skylar? Is there something behind me" Margaret said. Kennedy ran into the house and went in her room then.

"No! There's nothing behind you! Um, y-you should probably go in now." Skylar said.

"But I have to unload the car I go-" Margaret got interrupted by Skylar pushing her.

"Don't worry I'll do it. Now go inside quickly please" Skylar said. Margaret then we inside. CJ ad GBF Jr drove to the house.

"Whats wrong with you?! We could've had her" GBF jr. Said.

"Yeah!" CJ said.

"I'm sorry, but I do know this Margaret's pregnant" Skylar said.

"Thanks for the Info c'mon Gary lets ride" CJ said. Gary drove off But Skylar ran to them and they stopped.

"Hey! What about me!" Skylar said.

"Oh by the way! Your fired! Get out of here bitch!" CJ said and then laughed. They laughed and drove off leaving Skylar in the dust. She sighed then started walking to the house. She bumped into Ethan and Shannon while walking.

"Oh hey kids. Who you looking for" Skylar said.

"oh, were going to Kennedy's house to hang out" Shannon said.

"Oh cool have fun" Skylar said. The kids then ran to Kennedy's house. Skylar sighed.

"I wish I had friends. All I have is Henry" Skylar said. She then went in her house. Shannon ad Ethan rang the doorbell. Margaret anwsered it.

"Oh hey Ethan and Shannon. Are you here to hang out with Kennedy" Margaret said.

"Yeah! We got this super cool game and we want to play it with Kennedy" Ethan said.

"Okay, but you guys have to do it later. Mordecai and Rigby already have the Tv" Margaret said.

"Yes mam" They said. Then, Shannon and Ethan ran up the steps. Margaret sighed. She then walked and looked out the window. She saw Skylar in her house reading a book while watching TV. Margaret looked at her.

"Hmm. She looks lonely. Maybe I can change that" Margaret said. Margaret went outside and stepped onto Skykars porch. She then rang the doorbell. Skylar answered it and she was in a robe and had wet, shampooy hair.

"Can I help you?" Skylar said.

"Um hi. I was wondering if tomorrow you like to come shopping with me and Eileen tomorrow" Margaret said with a smile. Skylar looked at Margaret.

"Wow, I'd love too. I've n-never been invited to hang out with people ever since High school" Skylar said.

"Well now your invited. Come to my house tomorrow at 12 pm" Margaret said.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Skylar said. Margaret then waved and left.

"See you tomorrow" Skylar said quietly. She then shutted the door.

**that's the end of this chapter! :) ill update Our generation soon too**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is da next chapter :D**

It has been 8 months (Lol i skipped days). Mordecai entered the house and sat on the Couch.

"Hey" Mordecai said.

"Hey" Margaret said.

"So, how many more months too the baby comes" Mordecai said.

"A month" Margaret said. Mordecai nodded.

"So, we need a name" Margaret said.

"Okay, for a girl, how about Taylor" Mordecai said.

"Nah, and if its a boy how about Josh?" Margaret said.

"No way! That name reminds me of that stupid KiD in pre school" Mordecai said. Margaret giggled.

"Okay, if its a girl, then Brittany, and of its a boy, James" Margaret said.

"Huh. I like it" Mordecai said. Mordecai leaned to her belly.

"Hello there, I'm your daddy. Your gonna see me in a month" Mordecai said. Margaret giggled. Mordecai kissed her belly.

"Hey, after I have the baby, I'm gonna make it up to you" Margaret said.

"What do you mean? Oh, oh, I know what you mean" Mordecai said with a smirk.

"Yep" Margaret said with a giggle. They were about to kiss but The phone rang. Margaret ran to get it.

"Hello?" Margaret said.

"Okay, bye" Margaret said.

"I gotta go" Margaret said.

"Why?" Mordecai said.

"Me, Eileen, and Skylar are gonna hang out" Margaret said grabbing her coat.

"Oh okay, see ya In a bit" Mordecai said. Mordecai said. Then Margaret went out the door. When Mordecai heard the door sound, he then turned on his favorite shows.

"Aw Romantic comedies" He said.

* * *

Margaret, Skylar, and Eileen were walking in the mall.

"So did you go to the orphanage yet Eileen" Margaret asked.

"No, we decided that we aren't gonna" Eileen said. While they were walking, Eileen stopped and panted.

"You okay?" Skylar said.

"Yeah I-Im fine" Eileen said. They kept walking but Skylar and Margaret heard a thump. They turned around and saw Eileen on the ground.

"Eileen! Are you okay?!" Margaret asked running to Eileen. Skylar followed.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM FINE! I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL IDIOT!" Eileen yelled. Margaret took a step back.

"Im s-sorry! Hormones" Eileen said.

"It's fine, but what's important is to get to the hospital immediatley." Margaret said. They picked up Eileen and ran to Margaret's car.

"Skylar! You drive and Ill call Rigby" Margaret said. Skylar nodded. Skylar then started to drive. Margaret then called Rigby.

* * *

Rigby was cleaning the movie theaters floor. Suddenly, teenagers started throwing popcorn at him.

"Hey old man! Try and catch us!" One of the teenagers said. They then ran out.

"Im not old! You uglies" Rigby said.

"Ugh! I hate my job" rigby the. Went back to work. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello" Rigby said.

"Rigby! Come to the hospital quickly! Eileen is going in labor" Margaret yelled.

"What!" Rigby yelled.

"HURRY UP RIGBY!" Eileen yelled.

"The sweet sound of my beautiful girl" Rigby muttered.

"I'm on my way" Rigby yelled. He hanged up the phone and ran out. He stopped.

"Wait, I need someone to cover my shift" Rigby turned and saw Brian.

"Brian cover my shift" Rigby zoomed fast his outfit went on Brian's face.

"Can do Rigby" He said.

* * *

All of the park gang was in the waiting room. You could hear Eileens screams from there.

"Oh my" Pops said.

"Is she gonna be alright Daddy?" Kennedy said.

"Yes, she has Margaret and Rigby on her side" Mordecai said.

Back in the room, Eileen kept screaming.

"Come on Eileen, you can do it! Push" Margaret said. Eileen nodded scaredly and pushed. Soon, they all heard a baby noise. The doctor smiled and grabbed the baby.

"Wait! Wait!" A nurse said.

"What! What is it!" Eileen yelled.

"There's another one" The nurse yelled.

"WHAT!" Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen yelled.

"Keep pushing Eileen" Margaret said. Soon, Eileen screamed and pushed more. 5 minutes later, the other baby came out. The doctor too the twins and left to clean them.

"Can you believe it Rigby? We have twins!" Eileen said.

"that's awesome" Rigby said. Soon, the doctor came in. They gave them the babies. The oldest one that first came out was a boy. He Was a brown raccoon like his father. He had little spiky hair and tiny black circles. The youngest that came out last was a girl. She was a Golden furred raccoon with little eyelashes and NO dark circles around her eyes.

Soon, all the park gang came in and looked at the babies.

"Aw, there so cute" Kennedy said. Eileen smiled. Soon, everyone left the hospital.

**please don't be upset that this chapter was Rigleen. Anyways, ill update soon :)**


	25. Chapter 25

** R! Btw I forgot to put the names of Rigbys children in the chapter :O ill put it in this chapter :)**

It's been a month later, (I skipped days) and Margaret was due in a 2 weeks. Everyone was at the park house to celebrate 4th of July. Kylie and Cooper were in the their parents arms. Mordecai was talking to Rigby.

"Dude, Their is gonna be a phase you have to go through with your kids." Mordecai said. Rigby looked at Mordecai while bouncing Kylie (It's a girl name :P).

"What?" Rigby said.

"There is gonna be a Dora phase. Your kids will be addicted to that show. I had to deal with that show for 8 years." Mordecai said.

"Aw what! No way! These kids can watch Blues ClueS, that stupid bunny show, Or those weird animals who think they are exploring on that backyard, but they will not! I repeat not! Watch Dora" Rigby said.

"Really? What's Kylie watching now?" Mordecai said.

"What are you talking about? She's right he-" Rigby looked and saw Kylie looking at the TV watching dora. Rigbys eyes widened. He ran to the TV.

"Sorry sweetie, but no watching Dora" Rigby said while turning off the TV. Kylie started crying.

"no! Don't cry don't cry!" Rigby said. Kylie kept on crying.

"Ugh! Fine, you can watch the fat girl find her way to a bridge or something" Rigby said. He then turned it back on. Kylie stopped crying and watched TV. Rigby sighed.

"The phase started early" Rigby said. He picked up Kylie and Stared at the TV. Kennedy went outside and walked around. It was still daytime. Kennedy walked around and soon bumped into someone. They fell on top of each other.

"Sorry Kennedy, I didn't see you" Ethan said. Ethan helped Kennedy up and stared at her. She was wearing a Blue dress with black flats.

"It's fine" Kennedy said with a smile.

"Wanna walk with me?" Ethan asked

"Sure" Kennedy said. They then walked on the sidewalk.

"So what are you doing here?" Kennedy said.

"Oh, my dad went on a date with some girl named Skylar and he wanted me to go somewhere cause the dates at our house" Ethan said.

"oh" Kennedy said. Ethan nodded.

"You look beautiful I-in that dress" Ethan said. Kennedy giggled.

"You don't bad yourself" Kennedy said with a blush. They sat on a bench and held hands.

"Kennedy?" Ethan said.

"Hmm?" Kennedy said looking at him. They started to lean, and lean. they were about to kiss on the lips but got interrupted.

"Kennedy!" They heard her Dads echoes.

"Oh I gotta go my dads looking for me" Kennedy said.

"Oh o-okay. Yeah" Ethan said. Kennedy ran away. Ethan sighed. Kennedy ran back and kissed him on the lips. Ethan had a surprised look on his face.

"See ya boyfriend" Kennedy whispered. She then ran away. Ethan blushed and did a simple yes in victory. Kennedy ran to her dad.

"there you are. I've been hollering for you for 10 minutes" Mordecai said.

"Oh sorry. I was just experiencing something" Kennedy said Looking back.

"okay.. Well lets get back to the park house" Mordecai said. Kennedy took his hand and they walked to the house. When thy got in there, they saw Rigby shouting at the TV.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU! THE BRIDGE IS BEHIND YOU!" Rigby yelled. Kylie And Cooper laughed. Eileen giggled and kissed Rigby.

"Hey Aunt Eileen, have you seen mom" Kennedy said.

"She's upstairs" Eileen said. Kennedy nodded and went upstairs. She went in Mordecais old room and saw Margaret panting hard sittin on the bed.

"Mom, you okay?" Kennedy said sitting next to her.

"Sweetie. *pant* go get your father" Margaret said.

"Why?" Kennedy said.

"Your baby sister/brothers coming!" Margaret said. Kennedys eyes widened. She ran out of the room and zoomed down the steps.

"Where's daddy?!" Kennedy yelled.

"Outside! Why?" Eileen said.

"Moms having her baby!" Kennedy yelled. She ran outside and ran to her dad. Mordecai saw her and ran to her.

"daddy!" Kennedy said.

"What?! What is it?! You hurt?!" Mordecai said.

"No! Moms having a baby" Kennedy said.

"What! But she wasn't due for 2 weeks" Mordecai yelled. He went in the house and in the room.

"Margaret!" Mordecai yelled.

"Mordecai! Go to the car" Margaret yelled. Mordecai helped her in the car. Kennedy went in the car too. Mordecai then started To drive. Everyone else followed. When they got to the hospital, Margaret started to scream.

"Mordecai! It hurts!" Margaret yelled.

"I know, I know" Mordecai said. Soon, the nurses took Margaret and Mordecai the room.

* * *

So far it's been 3 hours. Everyone was waiting for the baby. Kylie and Cooper started to cry. Eileen started to rock them. They then went to sleep. Suddenly, they heard noises. Everyone went in the room and saw Margaret smiling.

"Where's the baby?" Kennedy said.

"Getting cleaned up" Margaret said. The nurse came in and smiled.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" She said. She handed the baby to Margaret. It was a Red bird. He looked loke Mordecai, but small and red.

"Awe" Kennedy said. mordecai smiled.

"Whats his name" Eileen said.

"James Ryan Quintel" Mordecai said. Everyone got a chance To see The baby. Soon, everyone left.

* * *

CJ was holding a little cloud girl in her arms. It was a baby.

"Shh.. Don't cry. It's your mommy" CJ said with a smile.

"When your 5 years old, you'll take down that baby of Mordecais"

**Oh no! CJ! What are you talking about! Oh wait I know but I can't spoil :P yay! James is now born! I shall update soon :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**What up people! Sorry for the wait, Ive been busy :P here is the next chapter :D**

It's been a week since James has been born. Margaret and Mordecai made a boys room for him. They put a crib, and everything a baby needs. It was 2 o' clock in the afternoon and Margaret was holding him and smiling.

"Your so cute, just like your daddy" Margaret said. Suddenly, she heard the door open and saw Kennedy running the her room. She heard a scream in her room, so Margaret put the baby in the crib and ran to Kennedy's room.

"Whats wrong Kennedy?" Margaret asked. Kennedy smiled.

"Nothings wrong mom" Kennedy said.

"So was that scream with excitement?" Margaret said. Kennedy nodded.

Margaret smiled. "Whats the big news?"

"Okay, so at the end of the school year, there's this dance. So while I was walking to lunch, Ethan came to me and asked me to the dance" Kennedy said. (btw, Kennedys in 5th grade now) Margaret smiled.

"That's great honey! When is it?" Margaret said.

"Tomorrow night" Kennedy said with smile.

"Well that gives us plenty of time for you to get ready" Margaret said. Kennedy nodded.

"So wheres James?" Kennedy asked.

"In his room, wanna see him?" Margaret said.

"Yeah" Kennedy said. They walked out of her room and Into James room. Margaret picked up James.

"Hey James" Kennedy said with a smile. James giggled.

"I think he likes you" Margaret smiled. Just as things went good, James puke on Kennedy.

"James! I just bought this outfit!" Kennedy said. James started to cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here, go get cleaned up" Margaret said. Kennedy nodded slowly and ran to the shower. Margaret sighed and looked at James.

"Something tells me you'll be a bad boy" Margaret giggled and kissed his head. Margaret put James to sleep and went in the living room working on her laptop. Suddenly, Mordecai came in.

"Hey Margaret" Mordecai said. He kissed Margaret on the lips.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" Margaret asked.

"Boring as always" Mordecai said. Margaret giggled.

"Hows James?" Mordecai said.

Margaret smiled. "He's doing okay, but he made a little incident" Margaret said.

"Whatd he do?" Mordecai asked.

"He threw up on Kennedy, but shes fine, she's in the shower" Margaret said. Mordecai nodded. He went in James room. He picked up James and kissed him on the head. James woke up and giggled. He smelled his diaper.

"Woah! The joker just threw a stink bomb in diaper city!" Mordecai said with a smile. James giggled. Mordecai put him the shelf and changed his diaper. When he was done, he put him in his crib and gave him a pacifier. Mordecai went in the living room and watched TV.

Kennedy went. In the living room and went to mom.

"Hey mom, can you drop me off at Shannons? Me and Shannon are gonna go to the mall and buy a dress for the dance tomorrow with " Kennedy said.

"Sorry sweetie I'm busy, maybe Mordecai can take you" Margaret said.

"I don't mind, I'm not doing anything" Mordecai said. Kennedy smiled.

"Thanks dad" Kennedy said. Kennedy went out to the car. Mordecai sighed. She doesn't say daddy and mommy anymore.

"That girl needs to stop growing up" Mordecai said. Margaret giggled. He grabbed the Keys and left.

* * *

Kennedy and Shannon were walking around the mall. Shannon's mom said to meet her at the food court in an hour. The girls went in the dress store to find a dress.

"How about this one?" Shannon said. She held up a pink dress.

"Nah, pink isn't really your color" Kennedy said. Shannon nodded. Kennedy searched the whole store but couldn't find a dress. Shannon found her dress already, it was a black dress with a red belt. Kennedy suddenly saw a dress. It was a turquoise strapless dress with a white belt. It was her size so she bought it. Then Shannon and Kennedy left the store.

"I feel like a teenager" Shannon said.

"I know, but we have 3 years left" Kennedy said.

"Yeah. So who's your person your going with to the dance?" Shannon asked.

"Ethan, what about you?" Kennedy said.

"Logan" Shannon said. Logan was a human with blonde hair.

"Good choice" Kennedy said with a smile. Shannon giggled.

Soon, the girls left and Shannon's mom dropped off Kennedy. When Kennedy went inside, she didn't see anyone.

"Mom? Dad?" Kennedy said. She walked in their room and saw Mordecai on top of Margaret kissing.

"What are you doing?!" Kennedy said. The adults stopped and looked at Kennedy.

"Oh um, we were uh-"

"I think it's time we tell her where babies come from" Margaret said. Mordecsai nodded. Margaret then explained what happens. (I don't wanna type what she's saying XD)

"So.. That's where I was.. For 9 months.. And you have to... Do that" Kennedy asked in disgust. Margaret nodded.

"Aw sick!" Kennedy said. Mordecai chuckled.

"Dont worry, you'll wanna do it when your an adult" Mordecai said. Kennedy shook her head.

"No way hose" Kennedy said. She then walked to her room.

* * *

It was the next day. It was 4:30 and The dance started at 5.

"Come on sweetie! It's time for you to go!" Margaret yelled. She was feeding James.

"Coming!" Kennedy yelled. She looked in the mirror.

'_you can do this, you can do this' _Kennedy thought. She sighed and looked at herself. She wore turqoise flats with her turquoise dress. She smiled and went downstairs. Margaret smiled.

"You look great honey" Margaret said. Kennedy smiled.

"Thanks mom" Kennedy said. They then went in the car and to the 5th grade dance. (Again, she is In 5th :P)

"Bye mom!" Kennedy said.

"Bye sweetie! Have a good time!" Margaret said. Kennedy ran in the the school and into the gym. It had music and decorations and everything. She then saw Ethan.

"Hey Ethan" Kennedy said.

"Hey Kennedy, you look Beautiful" Ethan said.

"Thanks" Kennedy blushed.

"You look nice" Kennedy said. Ethan wore what Mordecai wore on dos and diapers.

"Thanks" Ethan said.

30 minutes later-

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Ethan said. Kennedy nodded.

"Okay, ill be at the table getting a drink" Kennedy said. (She's getting punch I don't want you thinking its-yeah...). Patty looked and saw Kennedy at the table.

"come on girls, lets give Kennedy a sweet taste" Patty said. They laughed and walked to her.

"Hey Kennedy" Patty said.

"Oh um hi Patty" Kennedy said awkwardly. They were enemies.

"So Kennedy, here's something sweet" Patty said. She threw a cake in Kennedys face. The music stopped and everyone looked at Kennedy.

"No hard feelings right?" Patty said.

"Yeah no hard feelings Patty in fact, here's something also"" Kennedy grabbed the punch and poured it on Patty. Patty screamed.

"This is a 1000 dollar dress!" Patty screamed. Kennedy then ran out of the school. She sat on the sidewalk. Ethan ran out and sat next to Kennedy.

"You alright?" Ethan asked.

"Well, part of me is happy that I finally got revenge on Patty, but the other part of me is embarrassed" Kennedy said.

"Hey, this stuff happens and what you did in there was awesome and kinda cool" Ethan smiled. Kennedy smiled.

"Thanks Ethan" Kennedy Said.

"You know, you got a little something on your face" Ethan smirked. He then kissed her. When they released, Ethan had icing on his face. Kennedy laughed.

"I guess I do" Kennedy said. They hugged.

"Well, I gotta go" Kennedy said. Ethan sighed.

"Alright, bye" Ethan said. Kennedy then walked.

"Wait!" Ethan yelled. Kennedy turned and Saw Ethan. He gave her his black jacket.

"It's kinda cold out here" Ethan said. Kennedy blushed.

"Thanks" Kennedy said. She then walked to the house. When she got there, she saw Margaret getting her keys. When Margaret saw Kennedy enter the house, her eyes widened.

"Honey! What are you doing here! And why are you covered in cake" Margaret said.

"Patty but I'm alright, and I walked home." Kennedy said. Margaret sighed.

"Okay, but one question" Margaret said. Kennedy looked at her.

"How was it?" Margaret said. Kennedy looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, I know about you and Ethan" Margaret said. Kennedy smiled.

"It was awesome"

**awww :) I put a lot of KennedyxEthan :) ill update soon**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry to say this, but soon, this story is gonna end. XO sorry. But its gonna be a while for it to end though :) this chapter is gonna be 5 years later :P I'm skipping these years because I want to use the idea Bossking gave me :) so brillian. I'm not gonna spoil, just read. Shoutout to BOSSKING!**

4 YEARS LATER-

Kennedy's finally 15 years old. She grew taller and her voice got womeny {I don't know how to say it lol} James is 5 years old now. He got buck teeth, and his feathers are redder. He has that black curve from Mordecai. Kylie is 5 years old as well.{Rigbys kid} got Rigby's height so she was up to half his stomach. Her hair is pointier and her fur got goldener.

Cooper is 5 years old too. He looks exactly like Rigby. There's basically nothing really to explain. He also has the tooth that sticks out {Like in the episode Don}.

It was a summer day and Mordecai and Rigby took all their kids to the park playground.

"Dad, do I really have to come with? I was going to meet up with Ethan at the mall" Kennedy said. {Ugh, teenagers XD}

"Yes, you do, all you do is sit on that phone and go to your friends, you need to be outside" Mordecai said.

"Ugh! Fine, if you need me, I'll be sitting down" Kennedy walked to the bench and sat down. Kylie and Cooper were on the swings.

"Daddy! Come and swing me?" Kylie said.

"No! Come and swing me!" Cooper said.

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I'll do both!" Rigby yelled. He ran to his kids and started swinging them.

"Hey, where's James?" Mordecai panicked. He began searching. James was hanging on the tree having fun. Behind the bushes, CJ and her daughter looked at him. They could t see his face though.

"Alright, go get him Sam, i had to go to the bathroom" CJ said.

"Okay Mommy" Sam said. CJ ran to the bathroom. Sam then walked to James.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. James turned around. They looked at each other.

"Hi, I'm James" James said.

"Hey, your not what my mom described" Sam said.

"What Did she say about me" James asked.

"Nevermind, I'm Sam" Sam said with a smile.

"That's a pretty name" James said with a blush.

"You-You really think so?" Sam said with a smile.

"I know so" James said. Sam giggled and blushed.

"My mom told me about your dad and mom, she's been really... I dunno.. Kinda obsessed with him" Sam and James snickered.

"You and me, best friends forever" James said.

"I-I can't, I have to be your enemy" Sam said.

"Why?" James asked confused.

"Is your dad Mordecai?" She asked. James nodded.

"Is your mom CJ?" James asked sadly. Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Sam sadly said.

"Hey! What if we be secret best friends" James said. Sam looked up.

"I'm listening" Sam said.

"We don't have to tell our parents we're friends" James said with a huge smile.

"great idea!" Sam yelled. They hugged.

"See you tomorrow best-" Sam saw her mom come her way.

"I mean, see you later SKUNK BAG! Your so STUPID!" Sam winked at him. James laughed and ran off.

"Did you get him?" CJ asked.

"Im sorry mommy, he-he ran off, I tried to grab him, b-but he escapes" Sam said. CJ smiled.

"It's fine sweetie, well get him soon, come on" CJ said. Sam nodded. They then walked off. James ran off, only to bump Into Kennedy.

"There you are! Dads been looking for you" Kennedy said. James nodded.

"So, I see you made a friend that's CJs kid" Kennedy said. James eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I easdropped on you, and don't worry, I won't tell" Kennedy smiled. James smiled back.

"Thanks big sis" James said.

"No probs, now come on, lets gO find dad, before he has to go back to the hospital...again.." Kennedy said. They then walked away.

**I'll update soon :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's another chapter of My family :) this is about James birthday party and Sam has to "Kidnap" him. See what I did there, quotes. Don't worry, she's not really gonna kidnap him because she likes him :) young love. Also, Kennedy can sing, who knew that? Lol, I did, she's gonna sing at the party :D Anyways, here's the chapter**

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret were getting ready for James party. He was gonna have a batman costume theme party. Margaret was dressed as batgirl (I saw bat girl in my friends Batman Lego video games), Mordecai was dressed as Batman, James was dressed as the joker, and his friends were dressed as other characters. The party was at the park.

"There's our birthday boy" Margaret said with a smile.

"Thanks mommy for the party," James said.

"Don't call me mommy, call me bat girl" Margaret said. James smiled.

"Your funny" James said.

"I know right" Margaret smiled, then walked off. Kennedy walked in the park and to the party. She didn't want to wear a costume so she wore a black dress with a red belt and red heels. When she got to the driveway of the house, (That's where the party is), her father came to him.

"Hey sweetie, you do know this is a costume party right?" Mordecai said.

"I am dressed up" Kennedy said.

"Who are you dressed up as from batman?" He asked.

"that lady that wears all black" Kennedy said.

"Cat women" Mordecai said.

"I knew that" Kennedy stuck her tongue at him. Mordecai gave her a smile.

"So what song you gonna sing?" Mordecai asked.

"It's a surprise" Kennedy said. Mordecai nodded. Behind the bushes, CJ and Sam were looking at the party.

"Okay, so go and Kidnap James" CJ said.

"You sure this is gonna work mommy" Sam said.

"Of course, it's a batman theme party. They'll never know, now go get him my poison ivey girl" CJ said with a smile. (You know, the lady in green.) Sam put the mask on and left.

"I'll be right back sweetie" CJ said. She then left the park. She had something to do. James was drinking a juice box.

"James!" Sam yelled with a smile. James turned and saw Sam.

"Sam!" James yelled. They hugged.

"What are you doing here?" James said.

"My mommy wants me to kidnap you, but I'll never do that, besides, no one will know its me" Sam said. James smiled.

"Yeah" James said. Margaret was telling a joke to Kennedy.

"Knock knock" Margaret said.

"Who's there" Kennedy said.

"Orange"

"Orange who?"

"Knock knock"

"Whos there"

"Orange"

"Orange who!" Kennedy started to get annoyed.

"Knock knock" Margaret said.

"Mom, I'm gonna tell you this in the nicest way that's possible" Kennedy said.

"What do you need to tell me?" Margaret said.

"Yeah, your jokes suck" Kennedy walked away.

"Aw thank-Hey!"

"Hey, I have to perform" Kennedy walked to the steps and the music started to play.

Kennedy-

_You, treat this like a game __But it's my heart __And it's breaking all because of you_

_The hour glass is running out_

_And you're still trying to fill it up_

_But I lost hope, you should too_

_But this situation we're repeating_

_Overrated is what you made it_

_I'm all done and now I'm all out of time_

_What Can I Say?_

_What Can I Say?_

_When all you do is push me away_

_What will I say to you?_

_When it all comes down to it_

_Seems like with every word we say_

_We're slowly fading away_

_You acted like you care_

_But you don't stop pretending_

_Cause you're hurting me_

_My first impressions disappear_

_Your tongue-tied words so insincere_

_You always do as you please_

_And this situation we're repeating __Overrated is what you made it I'm all done and now I'm all out of time_

_What Can I Say?_

_What Can I Say?_

_When all you do is push me away_

_What will I say to you_

_When it all comes down to it_

_Seems like with every word we say_

_We're slowly fading away_

_I can't talk to you_

_You never see my point of view, No!_

_Like I want you to_

_Feels like I always go unheard _

_Because your actions speak louder than my words_

_That's why I always come back tO_

_What Can I Say?_

_What Can I Say?_

_When all you do is push me away_

_What will I say to you?_

_When it all comes down to it_

_Seems like with every word we say_

_We're slowly fading awaY _

_What Can I Say?_

_I'm fading away_

_What can I say?_

_I'm fading away_

_Away_

_Oh! 'Cause it's my heart and it's breaking all because of you_

_What can I say?_

_*end*_

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Thank You, thank you" Kennedy said With a smile. She got off the steps and walked off somewhere. Back to the little kids, James and Sam were talking.

"your sister sings really good" Sam said.

"I know, I wish I could sing that good, if I did, It would've...b-been a-about you" James said with a blush. Sam smiled and blushed.

"R-really?"

"Yeah" James started to get butterfly's in his stomache.

"So, what do you like to do?" James asked.

"Um...Im not really sure, I've never really been out before" Sam said.

"Well maybe tomorrow, we can hang out. Kennedy can supervise us because she knows" James said.

"Okay, that sounds cool" Sam said. Suddenly, she saw CJ walk towards the bushes.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow James" Sam said. Sam ran to the bushes and started to "Cry".

"Im sorry mommy, I couldn't find James, I looked everywhere and couldn't find him, please don't be mad" Sam "sobbed".

"*sighs*, it's alright, we'll try a new plan, but next time, don't disappoint me or Ill do it myself" CJ said. Sam nodded.

"Okay" Sam said.

"Now, lets get out of here"

**well, thats another chapter of my family :) the song was What can I say by Shaeleigh. Next chapter wilL Be about James and Sam :D I'll update soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

**WOOP WOOP! XD I tried coffee and now I'm hyper. Thank you dad for the drink -_- anyways, here is the next chapter :)**

James got ready for the hangout today. He wore a red plaid shirt, with jeans and tennis shoes (Like what Luke where's on Jessie :P). Kennedy wore a jean jacket with a blue dress, and blue flats. They both went outside and to the playground.

"Do I look okay?" James asked.

Kennedy smiled, "You look fine James." James nodded nervously. Suddenly, Sam ran to them and smiled. She wore a purple striped shirt (kinda like CJ but purple :P), a purple skirt, and black shoes.

"Hey James" Sam said.

"Hey" James said. They all then walked.

"So, what did you tell your mom where you were going?" James asked.

"I told her I'm gonna go spy on you and see what your up too, she said if I don't kidnap you, she'll do it herself" Sam said.

"Why does she want James anyway?" Kennedy asked.

"She wants him, so that it will lead Mordecai to her" Sam said.

"Wait, what about that Gary guy that use to kidnap me when I was younger" Kennedy said.

"Him? Oh he quit, he never got a raise" Sam said. Kennedy nodded.

"So, do you have to kidnap me?" James asked.

"Yeah, or My mom wants to do it, and you don't want her to do it" Sam said.

"So you are gonna kidnap me?" James asked.

"Well, do you want my mom to do it?"

"I'll take my chances" James said. Sam smiled.

"Okay, now lets have some fun" they all soon got to the arcade In the mall. When they went in, James took Sam to a game.

"This is my favorite game in the whole arcade! here's the joy stick, you wanna play?" James said.

Sam smiled, "sure." She walked up to it and they started to play. On round one, Sam won.

"Wow, your pretty good for your first time" James said. Sam giggled.

"Actually, I played this game at my house" She said.

"But you said you never played this game before" James said With confused.

Sam smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see how you would react with your cute face." James started to blush deep red.

"Oh, you think...I have a cute face"

"A little, yeah"

'yes! She thinks I'm cute!' James thought with excitement. Soon, they played almost every game in the arcade.

"So, uh, you wanna go get something to eat?" James asked.

"Sure, lets go find your sister" Sam said. They walked over to Kennedy.

"Hey Kennedy, can we go to the food court?" James asked.

"Okay, lets go" They all walked to the food court, and got Wendy's. While Kennedy was eating, she saw a familiar yellow bird talking.

"Oh look! Ethan's here! I'm gonna go say hi okay?" Kennedy said. She then walked towards Ethan. But when Kennedy saw what he was doing, she stopped. There he was, kissing a bird. She was a green bird Who looked liked Margaret, but it was their age. The girl waved bye and ran off.

"I can't believe you!" Kennedy yelled walking towards him.

"Kennedy?! What are you Doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Oh I was just walking around, then I saw you kissing another girl!" Kennedy yelled.

"Kennedy, you got it all wrong!" Ethan said.

"Really?! Because from what I saw-"

"She's my cousin" Kennedy stopped talking and looked at him.

"Oh, your cousin...She seems nice" Kennedy said.

"yeah, she is" Ethan said.

"If she's your cousin, then why did you kiss her on the lips?" Kennedy asked.

"It comforts her" Ethan said.

Kennedy smiled, "That's nice, well, I gotta go."

"Bye!" Ethan yelled. Kennedy kissed him on the cheek and walked off. She turned back around, and saw his cousin talk to him. Almost yelling.

'I wonder why she's yelling?' Kennedy thought. She shrugged it off, and went back to the kids. Soon, they all left the mall, and back to the playground.

"I really had fun today James" Sam said.

"Me too, I hope we can do this again" James said. They then hugged each other.

"Bye!" James yelled.

"Bye!" Soma yelled while running off.

"You ready?" Kennedy asked. James nodded. They then went back to the house.

* * *

Kennedy walked in the pizza shop. Since Ethan works there, (His uncle owns the shop now) she figured his cousin would be here. After a couple of minutes of searching, she found his cousin.

"Hi" Kennedy said. The girl turned and smiled.

"Hi" She said.

"Im Kennedy"

"Im Lila" They both shook hands. Lila looked and saw Kennesy was holding something.

"What have you got there" Lila asked.

"Oh, it's just a cupcake for you" Kennedy said.

"Thanks so much" Lila said.

"Wow, Ethan was right" Kennedy said.

"What?"

"He said that you were nice"

"he said that? Aw, thats so sweet" Lila said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you are his cousin and all, so yeah" Kennedy said. Lilas smile turned into a frown.

"Cousin?" Lila repeated.

"Yeah, your his cousin" Kennedy said.

"I thought you were his cousin" Lila said. Kennedy's eyes widened. Lila did the same.

"Ethan's my boyfriend" Kennedy said.

"No, Ethan's my boyfriend"

**BABOOSH! Chapter finished :)! Ooh, Ethan's been a busy boy :O I'll update soon :) please NO HATERS**


	30. Chapter 30

**Two words.. Holy. Crap. I've never been so scared in my life. My sister had to practice her driving for the drivers test and lets just say, we almost died. I didn't have time grab my helmet and pillow..When we got in, I put on two seat belts. She even almost ran over someone! She also ran into a garbage can. Today, she has to practice her parallel parking. Please wish me luck with my wacko sister who can't drive and pray I dot end up in the hospital..**

* * *

"What do you mean your Ethan's boyfriend?!" Kennedy said.

"We've been dating for 3 months" Lila said.

"Well, we've been dating for like, 2 years" Kennedy said. Suddenly, Ethan ran to them and looked at them nervously.

"So..I see that you two met" Ethan said.

"Yeah, it turns out we are both cousins" Lila said.

"Do you have something to say?!" They both said.

"Uh, want some pizza?" Ethan asked.

Lila smiled, "Sure." she grabbed the pizza and threw it in his face.

"Gee, that was delicious, I'm gonna go try out the door and see if it works" Lila stepped on his foot and walked out of the resteraunt. Everyone stopped eating and looked at what was going on.

"And here's a cupcake too" Kennedy said while smashing it in Ethan's face. She was about to leave, but Ethan held her hand.

"Kennedy! Wait" Ethan said.

"How could you?! I thought you were the perfect boyfriend that loved me" Kennedy yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I-"

"Well, I was wrong" Kennedy said letting go of his hand and leaving. Suddenly, Muscleman came to him.

"Bad move Bro" Muscleman said. He then walked out (Where did he Come from? Lol).

Kennedy was running to the house. She saw Lila running to her house too. When she got the house, she saw Mordecai, Margaret, James, and Rigby's family in the living room.

"Hey sweetie, wanna watch a movie with us?" Margaret asked.

"Is the movie about a guy who dates two girls at once? No thanks, that already happened to me 20 minutes ago" Kennedy yelled. Tears started to form in her eyes. She then ran to her room, and slammed the door. Everyone was shocked and confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Margaret asked confused and worried.

"Ugh, just being a teenager" Rigby said. Eileen shoved him.

"Rigby!" Eileen said.

"Ow! What! What did I say?!" Rigby said rubbing his arm.

"Be nice" Eileen said.

"Yeah whatever, Anyways, was it that video Muscleman posted that said, 'don't ever do this to a girl or this happens'?" Rigby said.

"What? What video?" Mordecai asked. Rigby grabbed Eileen's laptop and typed something. A video then popped out.

The video:

_"Hello there random people, today, I'm gonna shove these pizzas in my mouth!" Muscleman said._

_"You know who else can shove pizzas in my mouth?! MY MO-Huh?" Muscleman turned the camera and the camera showed one girl dump pizza on Ethan._

_"Ooh, drama, lets listen" Muscleman zoomed in on the girls and the camera got every word._

_"Gee, that was delicious, I'm gonna go try out the door and see if it works" Lila stepped on Ethan's foot and left._

_"And here's a cupcake too" It showed Kennedy smashing the cupcake and Ethan holding her hand. When she left, muscleman took the camera and walked to Etan._

_"Bad move Bro" Muscleman turned the camera to him._

_"And that, my friend, is 'Dont ever do that to a girl or that will happen, PEACE MY BROS! WOOH!" _

*Video ended*

Everyone looked at the screen shocked except Rigby.

"So that's why Kennedys upset" Rigby said.

"You know, one of you should talk to her" Eileen said.

"I'll go talk to her" Margaret volunteered.

"Okay, you go talk to Kennedy, while I strangle that boy till his feathers pop out" Mordecai said.

"Sweetie, don't kill the boy" Margaret said.

"Fine, I'll tie him up and talk to him very secretly" Mordecai said with an evil grin.

"Dude, your creeping me out" Rigby said.

"Sorry, I'm just so upset that Ethan did that Kennedy" Mordecai said. While the guys were talking, Margaret went upstairs, and in Kennedy's room.

"Sweetie? You o-Woah!" She looked and already saw a mountain full of tissues.

"You were only up here for 5 minutes, and now I see Mount Everest" Margaret joked. Kennedy didn't say anything.

Margaret sighed, "Look, sweetie, I've been through many, many, many, and many break ups before." Kennedy looked at her.

"How did you find the right one?" Kennedy asked stuffy.

"I can tell because they will always be kind, worried, and nervous around to you, that's when I found your father in high school" Margaret said with a smile.

"Oh, well thank you for visiting" Kennedy said.

"But Ke-"

"Please leave" Kennedy said. Margaret sighed and left.

"I'll give you privacy" Margaret said. She then went downstairs.

"Any luck?" Mordecai asked.

"Not really" Margaret said.

"Maybe I should talk to her" Mordecai said getting up.

"Don't, she needs to be alone" She said. Mordecai sighed and sat back down.

* * *

It was two days later, and Mordecai and Margaret were downstairs, eating breakfast.

"I'm starting to get really worried about Kennedy" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, me too, maybe we should-"DING DONG! Mordecai ran to the door, and opened it, revealing Shannon.

"Hi Mr. Quintel" Shannon said.

"Oh hey Shannon, what are you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"I came here to help Kennedy with her breakup"

"How did you know?"

"It's on the Internet"

"Oh yeah" Mordecai said.

"Can I talk to her?" Shannon asked.

"Sure" Shannon walked up the steps, and Into Kennedy's room.

"Hey girlfriend!" Shannon yelled. Suddenly, Shannon smelled an odor.

"What's that smell?" Shannon said.

"Me, I haven't showered in 2 days" Kennedy said.

"Come on Kennedy, it's been 2 days, I mean, when I broke up with Chad, I didn't mope around" Shannon said.

"That's because Chad picked his boogers and named him after you" Kennedy said.

"He what?! I didn't know he picked his nose!" Shannon yelled.

"Look Shannon, the thing Is, I regret dating Ethan, cuz..he's a two timing jerk" Kennedy said with tears in her eyes.

"The only thing you'll regret is not taking a shower" Shannon muttered. Shannon then walked to Kennedy and pulled the covers off.

"Come on, take a shower, brush your teeth-" Shannon smelled Kennedys breath.

"Then brush your teeth again, because girl that breath is nasty!"

"Sorry" Kennedy then went and took a shower, then brushed her teeth. Then, she went and put some clothes on.

"Now that is better" Shannon said.

"Come on, lets go to the mall"

**I survived! :) thank goodness. My sisters gotten a little better, my mom showed her better ways to control the driving. I'm staying home when she tries parraell parking! Lol, I shall update soon and sorry of its short**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello there guys :D LoL, here's the next chapter for My family**

Kennedy and Shannon entered the twin peaks mall. When they got in there, they went to a store.

"How about this one?" Shannon said. They were trying to find an outfit.

Kennedy sighed, "No thanks"

"But that's the 7th time! Listen, I'm trying to cheer you up, and it better be working" Shannon said.

"Whatever, can we just go to a different store" Kennedy said.

"Alright" Shannon said, sighing in defeat. Before they left, Kennedy saw a familiar girl walk in there.

"Hey Lila" Kennedy said waving.

"Oh...hey" Lila said. It then went awkward.

"Who's this?" Shannon asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Lila, Lila, this is my friend Shannon" Kennedy said. Shannon waved.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Um, Kennedy?" Lila said.

"Yeah?" Kennedy said.

"This Saturday, I'm having a party at my house, and I was wondering...If you would like to go?" Lila said.

Kennedy made a tiny smile, "I'd like to go, but can Shannon come too?"

"Sure, I'd like to get to know you guys better" Lila said with a smile.

"Yeah, and Lila?" Lila turned her head.

"I'm actually kind of glad Ethan cheated on us"

"You are? Why?" Lila tilted her head.

"Because...I would've never met you, and we wouldn't be friends" Kennedy said.

Lila smiled, "Yeah, well, I'll see you Saturday" She then walked out.

"Well, looks like we made a new friend" Shannon giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we did" Kennedy said.

"Hey, do you know where-OOF!" Kennedy and Shannon accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going!"

"Sorry! I didn't see-" Kennedy looked at the guy. He was a cardinal with 3 spikes, and had sunglasses on. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. When the guy got a look at Kennedy, he smiled.

"It's alright, I'm Landon by the way" He said.

Kennedy smiled, "I'm Kennedy, and this is my friend Shannon" The bird turned, and chuckled.

"I see, and this is my friend Zack" Zack was a raccoon with black shades, his hair was slick back, with a black jacket, and a red shirt, black jeans and white shoes.

"Hey there babe" Zack said, referring to Shannon.

"H-Hi" She said.

"So, what brings you to our mall" Landon said.

Kennedy looked at Landon, "Your mall?"

"Yeah, our dads own this mall" Zack said. His gum chewing was starting to get annoying.

"Eh Zack! Cut it out!" Landon yelled.

"Sorry" Zack said.

"Well anyways, we were just buying clothes, to cheer Kennedy up" Shannon said.

"You sad or something?" Landon asked.

"Well my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, cheated on me" Kennedy said.

"He cheated on you? Thats low, and I know low, Zack, gum me" Landon said. Zack handed him gum, and Landon ate it.

"Well, we should get going" Kennedy said.

"Wait, I was gonna ask you something" Landon said (Their accents are New Jersey XD they are some bad boys).

Kennedy looked at him, "What is it?"

"I was wondering, you wanna hang out later Pretty girl?" Landon said. Kennedy smiled.

"Sure, you can pick me up at my house around 6" Kennedy said.

"That's sounds amazing, see you tonight...Babe" Landon winked. They then left.

"Hey Kennedy, I don't know about that Landon guy, he seems like he's a bad boy" Shannon said.

Kennedy shrugged, "So? He's still alright"

"And you know how bad boys are right? He might try doing..."It" with you" Shannon said. Kennedy's eyes widened.

"Now, I don't think he would want to do that! and besides, im only 15" Kennedy said.

"Still, he did say he was 17..."

"No he didn't, he didn't even say an age"

"Zack told me how old they were" Shannon said.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure I'll be fine"

"Okay, if you say so"

* * *

It was 5:50 pm, and Kennedy was almost ready. She wore a pink dress, with pink heels. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Kennedy looked at herself for a minute, then walked downstairs, and opened the door.

"Hey Landon" Kennedy said. Landon was wearing what he wore today.

"Hey sweet cakes, ready to go?"

"Yeah" Kennedy said. They then walked to his car.

"Your gonna have the best night of your life tonight" Landon whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing babe, now come on" Landon said. Landon then drove to his apartment.

"Why are we at your apartment?" Kennedy asked.

"We're gonna eat here, and then I'll give you tour" Landon said with a wink. Kennedy looked at him, but then shook it off.

Its been 2 hours, and they had a good time. They ordered pizza and watched TV. Now, Landon was giving her a tour.

"Okay, so that's the kitchen" Landon said, pointing to the kitchen. Try walked down the hallway, and Landon showed everything.

"And last but not least, my room" Landon said.

"Wow, cool room" Kennedy said. She entered the room and sat on the bed. Suddenly, Landon shut the door, and locked it.

Kennedy looked at him, "Um...W-Why did you lock the door?"

"Because...we're gonna have some fun together" Landon said. He then took off his jacket.

"No thanks, I should probably le-"

Landon made a chuckle, "Come on babe, you know you want to"

"Don't call me that! I have to leave!" Kennedy was about run to the door, but Landon pushed her on the bed.

"Come on! Your being a bitch! Stay here, and make love with me!"

"Im being a bitch?! I'm only 15, and your the one who's wanting to have sex with me! It's you is being a Bitch! You pervert!" Kennedy yelled.

"COME HERE!" Landon grabbed Kennedy and kissed her.

"MMPH!" Kennedy yelled. She pushed Landon off, and ran to the window.

"STUPID WINDOW! PLEASE OPEN" Kenney pledaed.

"Oh Kennedy" She heard a sing songy voice say.

"YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kennedy yelled with tears. Suddenly, the window opened. Kennedy looked down, and saw how high his floor was.

"Oh my god" Kennedy said.

"Kennedy!" Landon yelled. He was about to grab Kennedy, but she jumped. Kennedy flew down, and landed in a dumpster.

"I'm coming for you Kennedy! I know where you live!" He yelled. Kennedy didn't say anything, she just ran home. When she got home, she opened the door, and landed safely in the couch.

"You okay sweetie?" Margaret asked. That's when Kennedy broke down.

"Mom! It was terrible! L-Landon tried to have "It" with me" Kennedy cried.

Margarets eyes widened, "Really?! That's terrible sweetheart! Are you okay? You want me to call the cops?!"

"N-No, I just want to go to sleep" Kennedy said. She layed down, then went to sleep on the couch.

**ugh, I hate perverts. Landon was not the guy, lol, I'll update soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey ! Okay, so I want you guys to read a story called To the moon by :) it's a really good story :) also, shout out to lionlover! Read her story A very Regular life :) an one more shoutout to my friend Raul! He's awesome and follow and read :) okay, here's the next chapter :)**

Kennedy woke up to the sounds of her phone. When she woke up, Kennedy processed of what happened last night. She tried to get rid of the memory.

"Ugh, who could that be" Kennedy grabbed her phone, and looked at the screen. It said, Landon.

"W-Why is he texting me?!" Kennedy started texting, and then it became a conversation. She sighed, put her phone down, and went upstairs. Suddenly, Mordecai came in the living room.

"Sweetie? You awake?" Mordecai asked. He looked down, and saw her iPhone messages keep popping up.

Mordecai picked it up, "I wonder who it is?" He looked around, then slides the message. Soon, he saw the whole conversation.

**Landon: hey babe ;)**

**Kennedy: DON'T CALL ME THAT! GET AWAY FROM ME :(**

**Landon: Why? Your a slut, and bad boys love sluts like you, so I'm coming :)**

**Kennedy: PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! :(**

**Landon: no, I just love girls who do that. I'll see you tonight...My sexy lady ;)**

Mordecai looked at the messages in shock, and in anger, so he decided to type a little something (oh snap! XD)

**Kennedy (Mordecai texting): Hey! This is her father, and you will not do any of that stuff. If Kennedy doesn't want to see you, get out of her life. If you want her, you have to go through me :(**

When he was done, he waited for the reply. Soon, the phone rang.

**Landon: Challenge accepted**

"Dad? What are you doing...with my phone?" Kennedy asked, coming downstairs.

"Uh," Mordecai stuttered, "It's nothing"

"What did you do?" Kennedy asked.

"Nothing..." Mordecai said.

Kennedy looked at Mordecai, "dad..The phone...give it to me.."

"No thanks." Mordecai said. Kennedy ran to her dad, and snatched it out of his hands. When she read the messages, she widened her eyes.

"You read my text messages?!" Kennedy yelled.

"I was curious! I saw a guy named Landon pop up, and I saw he was gonna rape you!" Mordecai yelled.

"Well too bad! He already did!" When Kennedy realized what she said, she covered her mouth.

"What?" Mordecai said. He then grabbed his keys.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"Where does this asshole live" Mordecai said.

"He lives in moms old apartments, but he ALMOST, not did, but almost raped me" Kennedy said.

Mordecai sighed, "Look, your getting at that age, where guys want you, and I mean, actually WANT you"

"Yeah? So?"

"That leads to kidnapping"

"...Oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh'"

"Im sorry dad, here, lets get our mind off of things, and watch TV" Kennedy said.

"You can Sweetie, I have to go grocery shopping, I'll be home in a little bit" Mordecai said, kissing her in the cheek.

"Okay, see you later!"

* * *

Kennedy was alone with James, in the house. They were both watching TV.

"Im bored!" James said.

"Me too, but you don't see me complaining" Kennedy said.

"Ugh! Whatever" James scoffed.

"Hey!" Kennedy yelled, "Be quiet!"

"no you be quiet!"

"NO! YOU-"

BAM! BAM! BAM! Kennedy and James turned around and heard banging noises from te door.

"Oh sweetie pie!" The voice rang.

"Oh no..." Kennedy said.

"Whats going on?" James whispered.

"go to the attic now" James nodded, and they both went in the attic, and hid behind boxes. Soon, the door opened.

"Where are you?" A voice sang. Landons voice got louder, and louder, and louder.

"I think I found you"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HOUSE!" A voice yelled. Suddenly, there was punching noises everywhere.

"okay! Okay! I'll leave! But I'll be back" Landon yelled.

"Get out of here!" Soon, the door slammed. Kennedy and James slowly went down, and saw who saved them.

"E-Ethan?"

* * *

"So, what are yall's names?" CJ asked.

"Well, me and her don't have any names, but he does" the suspicious guy pointed to another figure.

"Mmhmm, he knows what he's saying" Another voice said.

"Okay, so, you want revenge on Margaret?" Cj asked

"Wen want it on that blu boy, and brown fureball"

"Actually, I need Mordecai, you can have Rigby though"

"Hmm...deal"

"Wow, your hands are like metal" CJ said.

"Thats because we are metal" The figures popped up, to reveal the three robots from the fun fun zone.

**hey sorry if its short, I'm tired. I'll update soon :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**What up! Here's the next chapter :D**

"E-Ethan?"

Ethan sighed, "Yeah, it's me"

"What are you doing here? I broke up with you!" Kennedy said.

"I was coming over to apologize, but I saw that guy break in, so I decided to help you guys" Ethan said. Kennedy didn't say anything.

"James, can you please go in your room" Kennedy said, turning towards him.

James looked at her, "But I don't wa-"

"Please! I need to have a talk with Ethan" Kennedy sighed. James looked at her, then went upstairs.

When James was completely gone, Kennedy looked at Ethan harshly.

"What do you want" Kennedy hissed.

"I want us to be together, please, give me another chance" Ethan said.

Kennedy looked at him with tears, "I wish I can Ethan, but I don't know if I can trust you ever again.."

"But I won't cheat on you! I swear!"

"How would I know if you are or not!" Kennedy cried, "How do I know?! Would if you saw your girlfriend kissing another guy Huh?! Would you give her a chance?!"

Ethan sighed, "Well...no, but-"

"But nothing! Please get out...Just..please" Kennedy whispered. She then broke into tears. Ethan looked at her sadly, dropped the flowers, and slowly left the completely trashed place. When Ethan slammed the door, the door fell off. Kennedy looked at the house. There was glass, dirt, and more trash everywhere.

"Hey! I'm home! Who's ready for some piz-woah!" Mordecai looked, and saw the missing door, and the place.

"Um, I was only gone for an hour, what happened?!" Mordecai yelled, dropping the bags.

"N-Nothing dad, nothing at..all" Kennedy whispered. She sat on the couch and cried. Mordecai followed her, and comforted her.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Landon tried to find me, but Me and James hid...then...then..Ethan saved us, and asked to be my boyfriend again.." Kennedy said.

Mordecai looked at her, "Shh, it's Alright, don't worry, I'll kill both of those boys"

"Dad! Please don't"

"Why? They deserve it!" Mordecai yelled.

"that doesn't mean kill them! Just don't mess with them, and they won't mess with you" Kennedy said.

Mordecai sighed, "Fine"

Back upstairs, James was playing in his room. While he was playing, he heard a knock from his window. Confused, James looked and saw Sam knocking. James pulled up the window.

"What are you doing here? If my dad sees you, he'll know Who's daughter you are!" James said.

"I came to warn you! My mommy hired-"

"James? You in here?" They heard a voice say.

"Quick! In my closet now!" Sam ran to his closet, and went in it.

"James?" The door opened to reveal Margaret.

"Hey mommy whats up?" James said.

Margaret smiled, "I just came to get the laundry, and hangers" Margaret was about to open the closet, but James stopped her.

"Stop! You can't open that door!" James yelled.

"Why not?" Margaret asked.

"Uh...b-because uh...because the joker lives in there, and you can't disturb him" James said.

Margaret made a giggle, "Oh, well I'll be very quiet" Margaret opened the closet door and gasped.

"James Ryan Quintel!" Margaret yelled. James gulped nervously.

"I can't believe this!...You ate my chocolate!" Margaret yelled. James looked and saw the chocolate he ate.

"Oh yeah...I forgot I did that today...hehe" James said.

Margaret sighed, "Okay, I'll let it slide, but next time, don't eat chocolate before dinner, understand?" James nodded.

"Good, now I'm gonna do the laundry" Margaret grabbed the laundry, and left. Right when she left, Sam jumped from the ceiling.

"Good move" James said.

"Thanks, now I need to talk to you! My mommy is gonna-" Sam suddenly got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie come home" CJ said on the phone.

"Okay bye" Sam hung it up.

"Look, I have to go, see you later" Sam then jumped out of the window.

* * *

CJ and the fun fun zone robots were discussing the plan.

"Okay, Duck robo, you take down Rigby's kids, then bring them to me, Bear robot, you take down Mordecai's kids, and Louie...get the park gang. After you guys get them, my friend will get Margaret"

"Wait, when do we snatch the kids?" The bear robot asked.

"Well, James is gonna be at home, and Kennedy is gonna be home too, but let my friend Skylar get Margaret, which is taking a walk now, and Mordecai and Rigby are at the arcade" CJ said.

"Okay, and what bout those pesky brats at Rigby's?" The duck robot Asked.

CJ chuckled, "Oh them? They'll be at daycare, just say their parents told them for you to pick them up, then take them to me"

"Okay, we got it" All the robots said. They then took off. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Skylar.

"Hey Skylar, you know what to do" CJ said.

"Yes CJ, I shall kidnap Margaret and bring her to you" Skylar said in a robotic voice.

"Okay, go!" Skylar slowly moved away.

"Wow, that mindslave thing really works" CJ then went back to work on her plan.

* * *

Kylie and Cooper were playing with the daycare toys, waiting for their mom or dad to pick them up. Suddenly, the duck robot went in and to the teacher.

"May I help you?" The dumb blonde teacher asked.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Kylie and Cooper, their parents told me to pick them up" Kylie and Cooper looked at the robot, then walked to her.

"Are you mommys friend?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah" The duck said. They then went in her car. When they got in, The duck tied them up, and put duct tape on their mouth.

"MMPH!" Cooper and Kylie yelled.

"MMPH MM MMPH!" Kylie yelled in tears (Translation: I want daddy!).

The duck slapped her, "Shut up!" The twins held each other in fear.

* * *

Kennedy was talking to Shannon on the phone, while James was playing with his toys. While they were doing that stuff, they heard a thump.

"What was that?" Shannon asked.

"Im not sure, I'll check it out" Kennedy walked out of her room, and down the hallway.

"Um, hello?" Kennedy asked. No one.

"Anyone here? Anyo-MMPH!" The bear put the cloth on her mouth, and put her in a sack.

"MMPH! MM MMPH!" Kennedy yelled (Translation:Help! You bitch!)

The Bear chuckled, "Let's get your brother now" The bear opened his door, and saw James.

"Hey there buddy" the bear said. James looked up.

"You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure" James then followed the beat to the car.

"Hello? Kennedy? You there? Oh my god, I'll get help!" Shannon then hanged up the phone, and went to the arcade (She knows that their there ).

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were playing dig champs in the arcade. Soon, Mordecai won.

"OHHH! 4TH TIME IN A ROOOW!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby scoffed, "Whatever!" Suddenly, Sam ran to them.

"Hey! I need to tell you something!" Sam yelled.

"Quiet little girl, were in the middle of a game!" Rigby said.

"But it's about your kids!" Sam yelled. They guys stopped playing, and looked at her.

"What about our kids?" Mordecai asked.

Sam sighed, "Okay, my mommy sent out some people to kidnap.."

"Okay...what about that?"

"One person picked your kids up from the daycare" Sam said, referring to Rigby.

"WHAT?! I GOTTA GO!" Rigby then ran to the daycare.

"And the other, took your kids from the house"

"WHAT?!" Mordecai yelled. He and Sam then ran to the house.

**I'll update soon :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, this story is getting to an end :( the next chapter will be the end..**

Rigby finally made it to the daycare. When he got in, he ran to the room.

"Where are my kids?!" Rigby yelled.

"They went with some duck" The teacher said.

"Oh no...wait...DAMN! CJ!" Rigby ran out of the daycare, and to Mordecai's house.

Sam and Mordecai ran his house. When they got there, Mordecai searched the whole house.

"there not in here!" Mordecai yelled.

"I know! CJ has them!" Mordecai looked at her.

"How do you know about CJ?"

Sam sighed, "I-I'm her daughter, and...I l-like your son..."

"Your what?!" Mordecai yelled.

"I-"

"We'll talk later, now show me where your moms lair is" Mordecai said. Sam sadly nodded, and they went out. Suddenly, Rigby went to them.

"Guys?! My kids aren't there!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai pulled him to the cart, "Dude! Come on! We have to go to CJ's lair!"

"Okay, I'll-"

"No! I'll drive!" Sam yelled. She pushed Mordecai to the back seat, and stepped on the pedals. They then went fastwe than a race car.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING?!" Rigby yelled.

Sam nodded, "YEAH!"

"IM GONNA REGRET THIS!"

* * *

Margaret woke up, and saw she was tied up. She looked around, then saw CJ. All the kids were in a different room. Also, this was the same place Kennedy got kidnapped when she was 8 or 9.

"CJ?! What are you doing?!" Margaret yelled.

CJ chuckled, "You like the place? It's the same place when I kidnapped that brat 6 years ago"

"R-Really?" Suddenly, Eileen woke up.

"Where am I? Whats going on? Where's Rigby? More importantly, where's the kids?!" Eileen asked.

"Your kids are somewhere here.." CJ said.

"What do you want from us?!" Margaret yelled.

"I-"

"LET GO OF US?!" They looked and saw Mordecai and Rigby. The boys were gonna sneak, but the robots caught them, and tied them up.

"Aw, Mordecai, Rigby, just in time, to enjoy y'all show" CJ said.

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked.

"Your kids...you get to watch them die! I was gonna let then live...but nah"

"NO!" Eileen yelled with tears.

CJ looked at the bear robot, "Go get the kids"

* * *

"We're never gonna get out of here" James said. They all were in a big cage.

Kylie sadly nodded, "I k-know"

"You know, this place looks familiar" Kennedy said. She looked around, but saw something in the corner. It was her tennis shoe laces she used to get out.

Kennedy gasped, "I know this place! I got kidnapped here 6 years ago!"

"You did?" James said.

"Yeah! An I know how to get out!" Kennedy said. She then realized there were no keys.

"Dang! No keys!" Kennedy suddenly looked at Kylie's clip in her hair, "But a clip, hey Kylie, may I borrow that?"

"Sure..but how's this-"

"No time! Hurry!" Kylie gave her the clip, and Kennedy picked the lock. She then opened the cage.

"Okay, you guys go up in that vent, and I'll go up the ladder, can you do that?" Kennedy asked. The kids nodded, then went in the vent. Kennedy then climbed up the metal ladder

"I hope this thing got fixed" Kennedy muttered. She then slowly stood up.

"Hey! You!" Kennedy looked from the ladder, and saw the bear. The beat got to the top where she was, and chuckled.

"You thought you could get away, now come here!" He yelled. Kennedy punched him, and walked/ran on the thing. The bear followed, and they began to fight.

Back to the kids, they were in the air vent.

"Where do we go?" Cooper asked.

"I think left" James said.

"You sure?" Kylie asked.

"Positive"

"Kay, lets-" Suddenly, there was a noise.

James sighed, "That sounds ba-AHH!" The vent broke, and the kids fell down, where the adults and two robots were.

"Wha..?! How did they get out?!" CJ yelled.

"Yo, you want us to get them?" The DR asked (short for duck robot, and BR is bear robot).

"Yes!" CJ yelled. They then went after them.

"Hehe, got you little girl!" The louie robot said with a chuckle. He picked her up.

"EH! DADDY!" Kylie yelled.

Rigby growled, "Let go of her!" He not the ropes, and broke off Louie's arm.

"Uh..that's not go-" Louie shut down, by Rigby breaking him. He then picked up Kylie.

"Daddy!" Kylie yelled.

Rigby held her, "It's okay sweetheart, daddy's here" Suddenly, the DR took Kylie from his arms.

"And now daddy's not here..COME BACK HERE!" Rigby yelled.

"Dude! Help us get out!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby then not off everyone's rope, and followed the robot.

"Wait..wheres Kennedy?!" Margaret yelled.

"And CJ and James!"

* * *

Kennedy slowly backed up. The acid was still there.

"You think you can win, can you" BR said.

Kennedy gulped, "Um, I call it a 5/10"

"Shut up! You piece of ju-" There then was a noise.

"Um..did you hear that?" BR asked. Kennedy nodded.

"W-What was tha-" the thing then broke. The bear slided down, and fell in the acid. Kennedy was holding for dear life.

"AH! THIS IS SO DÉJÀ VU!" Kennedy yelled.

* * *

James hid behind acid bowl. He then heard screaming. He looked up, and saw Kennedy.

"Kennedy!" Suddenly, a shadow came behind him.

"Hello James.."

"uh oh"

**Sorry if its short, the next chapter Will be the end...NOOOOOOOOOOO :( I'll update soon**


	35. Chapter 35

**LAST CHAPTER! NOOO! XO. I remember when i first made this story :) can't remember how many months, but pretty long. AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Coming soon, in theaters..You know, I've always wanted to say that :) so here's the finale. Grab your chairs and sit you fat butts down! NOWW!**

"uh oh" James looked and saw CJ behind him. He ran under her legs, and ran off.

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" CJ yelled. She then ran after him. James ran past her mom, and climbed the vents. CJ grabbed his foot, and was right behind him. DR still had Kylie, and had a knife in her hands.

"Hold still, you brat!" DR yelled.

Kylie whimpered, "Someone! Please help! M-Me" DR slid the knife, and Kylie had a big cut. Before DR could get farther, Rigby chopped her head off.

"No one messes with my little girl" Rigby said.

"D-Daddy! Help me! It hurts!" Kylie yelled. Rigby ran to her, and held her.

"Shh, its okay, we'll find help, now..where's Cooper?"

"With mommy" Kylie whispered.

"Okay, now, I want you to hide, and fight the pain, And..well take you to the hospital, your okay..be a big girl for daddy okay?" Rigby asked.

"okay.." Rigby nodded, then put Kylie in a safe spot. He then ran to the fight. Back to James, he was in a corner, trapped.

"Aw, looks like someone's trapped"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mordecai yelled.

CJ chuckled, "Now, hold still" She was about to stab him, but someone stopped her.

"STOP IT!" CJ looked at the person who said that, and gasped.

"Sam!"

"I said stop!" Sam ran to James, and stepped in front of him.

"Don't kill him! Please!"

"Oh, and why not?" CJ said.

Sam sighed, "He is the kindest person I met. I met him the day you showed me him, and..I fell in love. James is the cutest, awesome, most exciting person I ever met. If you wanna kill him...then kill me too." CJ gasped at Sam.

"Thanks" James said with a smile.

"No problem, and one thing, mom, why do you want revenge on these people? What did they ever do to you?" Sam asked.

"Mordecai rejected me! I wanted to be his girlfriend, and..I thought he loved me!"

"I like you as a friend! I told you I was already married! Didn't you not get the message?!" Mordecai yelled.

"You hate me! Probably didn't care what happened years ago when you cheated on me over that slut!" CJ yelled with tears.

"That's not true!" They turned and saw Kennedy dangling.

Mordecai gasped, "Kennedy! Don't worry, I-"

"No! Hold on! CJ, my dad didn't hate you that day you dumped him, he was sad that he lost a friend, and was truly depressed he didn't get mom, and also, that doesn't give you the right to kidnap me, try to kill Mom, OR to kill innocent kids our uncles and dads made" CJ looked down silently. "Look, If I were you, I would've just said, 'Eh, he's not my type' and just walk off, and forget him, I mean, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO PHYSCO. Seriously, don't make that 'crush' song by Taryn Southern true you know?"

Suddenly, Kennedy felt one of her hands slipping.

Kennedy screamed, "I can't hold on any longer! I'm slipping!" She then felt her hand let go, with only one left.

"KENNEDY! HOLD-" Kennedy let go. She fell backwards, and in the pit. Margaret stopped what she was doing, and looked at the acid.

"KENNEDY!" Margaret yelled. She ran to the ladder in the other room, and went straight up.

Margaret whimpered, "K-kennedy?"

"I-I...I think...she's gone.." Eileen whispered, with tears.

Mordecai fell on his knees, "NOO! NOT KENNEDY! WHY HER!" Mordecai stood up, and looked at CJ.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T OF KIDNAPPED ALL THESE PEOPLE, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" Mordecai yelled with tears.

"Im...sor-"

"No! Thats not gonna happen" Margaret said with tears strolling down her cheek. Suddenly, they heard a big BOOM. They looked and saw a fire forming.

"A FIRE! EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Eileen yelled. She grabbed Cooper, and Rigby ran and grabbed Kylie, and they left. Margaret ran and got James.

Margaret screamed, "GET OUT JAMES!" James and Sam held hands, and ran out. Margaret was about to leave, but saw Mordecai.

"Sweetie! What are you doing?! We need to go now!" Margaret yelled.

"IM NOT LEAVING KENNEDY!" Mordecai yelled.

"But we gotta go!"

"NO! I-"

"Trust me. She's..in a good place now.." Margaret whispered, while crying. Mordecai looked at the acid, then went with Margaret out of the door.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Mordecai sulked on the couch, depressed. Margaret came in, and sat on the couch.

Margaret sighed, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry we couldn't save Kennedy.."

"No, it's fine...I just..wish I saved her" Mordecai whispered. Margaret started to cry on his shoulder.

"W-We..have to..to be strong.." Margaret cried. Suddenly, they heard the door opened. They stopped crying, and turned around. It was Kennedy, holding on to someone. She had smoke all over her, and she coughed violently, along with the next person. It was Ethan. He saved her that night.

"KENNEDY!" Mordecai yelled. He got up, and hugged her very tight.

"H-Hi *coughs* dad" Kennedy weakly said.

"What happened?!" Margaret said.

"Well, it happened when I fell"

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Kennedy fell backwards, and into the pit. She was about to be in the acid, out two hands pulled out from the side, and saved her.

"Wha..?" Kennedy looked and saw Ethan.

"ETHAN?! WHAT ARE YO-Mm" Ethan locked his lips on Kennedy's. Ethan had a cored tied on him, and was in the air, holding Kennedy.

"Before you say anything, I just wanna say, I love you. I'm sorry I cheated on you, and I regret it. Please forgive me, and you should, I saved you..twice" Ethan said.

"E-Ethan...I-"

"Please?! Give me a chance!"

"...Fine..." Kennedy said. She then started to smile, and kiss him back. Suddenly, they heard a BOOM, and heard the fire.

Kennedy gasped, "We have to get out of here!" Ethan pulled the cored up, and they got on the ladder thing. They ran down, only to get blocked with fire.

"What *cough* do we do?" Kennedy whispered. Ethan looked around, and saw a little hole.

"Quick! In that hole!" Kennedy ran to the hole and crawled in it. Ethan tried, but couldn't fit.

"I can't fit!" Ethan yelled. Kennedy grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Lay off the cupcakes would ya?!"

"HELP ME!" Ethan yelled. Kennedy tried, but no use.

Ethan sighed, "No use, just *cough* go.."

"NO! IM NOT LEAVING YOU! *Cough* I LOVE *cough* YOU ETHAN" Kennedy whispered. She then pulled so hard, he finally got in. They slowly crawled out just in time, and got out. Kennedy coughed violently, and held Ethans hand.

"Lets *cough* g-get you home"

"It's 12:00 a-am though" Kennedy whispered.

Ethan sighed, "O-okay, lets sleep for tonight.." They then cuddled, and fell asleep.

* * *

"A-And that's what *cough* happened."

Mordecai hugged her again, "I'm just glad your safe" Mordecai turned to Ethan, and smiled. "Thank you..for saving my daughter."

"Hey, no problem, she's an amazing person, and I love her" Ethan said. Mordecai nodded. Ethan held his hand out, waiting for Mordecais approval.

"Yeah..I'm not shaking that hand yet"

* * *

CJ slowly walked to Mordecai's house, with Sam holding her hand. She thought about what Kennedy said, so it's about time to move on.

"I hope they accept" CJ said.

Sam made a smile, "Don't worry mommy, I'm sure they will!"

"I hope so." CJ then knocked on the door. In less than 2 minutes, Margaret answered the door.

"Oh...hello...CJ" Margaret said harshly.

CJ sighed, "Hey Margaret, I just wanna say something"

"Well, whatever it is, NO" Margaret yelled. She was about to slam the door, but CJ stopped Her.

"Hey! I just wanna apologize!"

"You...do?" Margaret asked.

CJ eagerly nodded, "Yeah, I realized that I was kinda obsessed..okay, ALOT obsessed with Mordecai being together with me. I'm sorry for the damage, and stuff I did..I was kinda hoping...can we be friends?"

Margaret thought for a moment. Was CJ being serious? Was this a scheme just to get to her and Mordecai? Maybe she's serious.

"Are you serious? I mean, is this a trick?"

"No! I just, wanna be friends..besides, I already have someone else on my eye" CJ said with a smile.

Margaret smiled, "Alright, we can be friends" They then hugged. Margaret offered CJ to come in. Soon, Mordecai saw CJ, and Margaret explained everything to him. Mordecai's now happy, and now their all friends.

Kennedy and Ethan are now officially back together, and Kennedy makes sure he doesn't cheat in her again.

James and Sam are now takao together. James confessed, and Sam confessed, and soon they all hugged. It was all a happy ending.

* * *

"Hehe, Oh CJ, Margaret, Mordecai...You have no idea what you are getting into...MWHAHAHAHA!"

**THE END! OMG IT'S OVER! NOOOO :( but hey, there's a sequel comin soon. I wonder whos the person wanting revenge...you'll have to wait and see. **


End file.
